Sweet baby
by sibila dark
Summary: Han sentido alguna vez una pasión tan grande que les quema el alma y el cuerpo. Una pasión tan fuerte que los hace débiles.Una dulce pasión que ante los ojos de los demás es totalmente prohibida. Yo sí...
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Baby**

_Disclaimer _

_Ninguno de los personajes que dan vida a esta historia me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi, simplemente he decidido entrelazarlos en esta loca historia._

_Llevo un buen rato en esta escritura que se metió en la cabeza después de ver una de mis pelis favoritas, "Dirty Dancing", quise tomar la esencia rebelde de la misma pero dándole un pequeño giro así que es normal que se encuentren con ensenas que le recuerden la Peli! Ojala la disfruten_

_**Ha**__**n sentido alguna vez una pasión tan grande que les quema el alma y el cuerpo. Una pasión que les inspira, que los hace reír y a la vez llorar. Una pasión tan fuerte que los hace débiles. Una dulce pasión que ante los ojos de los demás es totalmente prohibida. Yo sí...**_

_**El verano vio luz como muchos otros, la única variante de aquel año fue que mi padre decidiera por fin darse un respiro e invitarnos a vacacionar en un lujoso club en las montañas. Nací en el seno de una familia muy unida, mi padre era médico, mi madre era ama de casa y mi hermana era todo lo opuesto a mí, delicada, femenina, hermosa. Yo, yo era más al estilo de mi padre, sencilla, tímida y con aspiraciones de cambiar al mundo. **_

_**Aquel día que partimos de casa con rumbo al lujoso Club Moon Light, ni siquiera pasaba por mi mente que al terminar aquel verano la nena de papá no sería más quien solía ser.**_

- Vamos nena! Suelta ese libro y disfruta del paisaje - _Mi madre tan dulce, jamás llegaría a entenderme por completo…_

- Mi amor… deja tranquila a la nena, no vez que ya ha comenzado a planear como conquistara al mundo…- _Mi buen padre… yo ERA su orgullo…_

- Aún no papá, por lo pronto solo quiero conquistar una buena universidad.- _le_ _regale una de mis sonrisas cómplices a través del retrovisor._

- Y es lo único que conquistaras, porque al paso que vas hermanita ningún chico se fijara en ti - _Y he aquí a mi hermosa hermana, no me malinterpreten en el fondo, muy pero muy en el fondo la quiero…_

- Rini… - _mi padre la miro severo tras el espejuelo._

- Qué?... es verdad

- Hija, entiende que tú hermana no necesitara a ningún chico para salir adelante, no es así mi nena?- _En realidad ese razonamiento hacia más feliz a mi padre que a mi…_

- Si papá! Ya deja de preocuparte por mi Rini. Los chicos y el matrimonio, son cosas que no veo en mi futuro. Eso te lo reservo a ti hermanita!

- Y no tardare en tomarte la palabra nena!- _Mi hermana hizo un mojin chistoso ante mis comentarios y continuo admirando su rostro en el espejo de su cosmetiquera…_

_**Era cierto lo que le plantee, en mis 17 años jamás había tomado en cuenta el casarme o tener hijos, ni siquiera me había enamorado… Para mí el amor no era más que "una reacción química producto de la serotonina y la dopamina irrigada a tú cuerpo, cuando conocías a un prospecto masculino." Y hasta ese momento mi cuerpo no había sido víctima de estos neurotransmisores, muy por el contrario, mi pobre hermana había sido bombardeada toda su adolescencia por estás y pretendía seguir siendo títere de sus hormonas ahora en su temprana adultez.**_

_**El viaje fue largo y extenuante, eran ya las tres de la tarde cuando pudimos al fin visualizar la entrada al lujoso resort. En cuanto estuvimos dentro pude apreciar lo hermoso del lugar, la casa mayor, elegantemente rodeada de campos floreados nos daba la bienvenida mientras que a lo lejos, escondidas entre la arboleda se encontraban las cabañas. Apenas habíamos puesto un pie fuera del auto cuando un señor, no mayor que mi padre, de porte distinguido nos recibió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.**_

- Kenyi amigo mío! Te esperaba desde temprano!- _El hombre saludo amistoso a mi padre._

- Souyiro! Qué bien te vez! No pareciera que te haya operado a corazón abierto tan solo unos meses atrás - _mi padre correspondió el afectuoso saludo del hombre._

- Bienvenidos todos! Señora Tsukino, niñas… - _El señor Souyiro nos dirigió un amable saludo a nosotras también _– Quiero darles la más cordial bienvenida a este pequeño paraíso del cual no sería dueño si su padre no me hubiera dado una segunda oportunidad de vida hace tres meses!

- Nosotros también queremos agradecerle padre… - _nuestra vista se desvió del señor Souyiro hacia los dos apuestos jóvenes que ahora se encontraban a sus espaldas._

- Kenyi te presento a dos de mis hijos, Taiki… - _Alto, de cabello castaño claro tomado en una coleta y de apariencia cordial, saludo amable a mis padres.- Es un verdadero placer poder conocerlo finalmente doctor - _Y Yaten…- _Más bajo que su hermano, compartían la misma peculiaridad del cabello largo, pero el de él era color plata, muy lindo a mi parecer, aunque no pudiese decir lo mismo de su actitud algo engreída.- _Mucho gusto doc.!

- El gusto es mío jóvenes! -_Mi padre estrechó enérgico cada mano de aquellos hijos de papi… y ellos de manera agradable recibieron el estrechón pasando luego a saludarnos a nosotras de forma breve- _Pero te falta un muchacho no Souyiro?

- Si… el menor, Seiya… él llegara por la noche, tuvo un contratiempo con su vuelo… - _Los dos hermanos se voltearon a ver con gesto de incredulidad, parece que el señor Souyiro ocultaba algo de su hijo menor… pero eso no era de mi incumbencia…_ - Pero bueno, vayan a instalarse en su cabaña y después pasen a cenar al restaurante. Ya mañana tendremos tiempo para una partida de Golf Kenyi!

_**Después de la breve despedida recorrimos el lugar en busca de nuestra cabaña, la cual resulto ser, para mi gusto, la más bonita que hubiese habido en ese club. Era de dos plantas con una hermosa vista al lago, el cual desde que vi me hizo una invitación secreta para sumergirme en el…**_

_**El sol ya se había ocultado para cuando terminamos de desempacar; de inmediato nos dirigimos medios moribundos hacia el restaurante para cenar.**_

- Buenas noches, Señores Tsukino, no es así?_ - Mi padre asintió ante la pregunta del joven que se había acercado a nuestra mesa cuando nos disponíamos a cenar.- _Mi nombre es Darien y soy el Gerente de Moon light resort, el señor Souyiro me pidió explícitamente que velara por su comodidad durante su estadía…

- Pues muchas gracias, hasta ahora la estamos pasando muy bien…

- Me alegro mucho de escuchar eso, ya sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que necesiten usted, su señora y sus hermosas hijas…_ - Clásico galán…_

- Que amable… No se preocupe si necesitamos algo no dudaremos en pedírselo, no es cierto papá…_ - Y ay están! Las hormonas de mi hermana hablando por ella…_

- Bueno que sigan pasando una linda velada…- _se despidió de nosotros con una galante sonrisa en sus labios que por poco deja en coma a mi hermana…_

- Gracias…_ - Y para terminar una sonrisa seductora…_

- Benditas hormonas! Cuando dejaran libre a mi hermana de sus malas influencias!

- Estas celosa porque ni siquiera volteo a mirarte! Claro, pero es lógico con la fachas con las que andas!

- Sé que para ti pueden ser fachas, pero no hay nada más cómodo que mis jeans y mis converse! Además no estoy en época de apareamiento como para pavonearme como lo haces tú!

- Papá! - _Clásico berrinche… ahora papá intervendría!_

- Niñas… niñas… ya basta! Estamos en un lugar público, no nos hagan pasar una vergüenza!

- Díselo a Nena, que siempre utiliza sus intelectuales palabras para insultarme!

- Decir la verdad no es insultar Rini!

- Ya basta nena… por favor, estamos de vacaciones, tratemos de pasar un buen rato en familia sí…? - _Mi madre siempre tan dulce para pedir las cosas._

- Así está mejor, ven que lindas se ven calladitas, ahora disfruten de su cena… - _Mi padre sonrió y decidimos hacer tregua mientras comíamos…_

_**Termine de comer antes que cualquiera en la mesa, la "glotona de siempre" como suele decirme mi hermana, pero antes de que comenzara a fastidiarme por mi forma de comer, pedí permiso y me escurrí hasta la terraza. El aire fresco de la noche me pego en el rostro, aliviando un poco la tensión del día, pero aquella tranquilidad se rompió con el ruido de una motocicleta que aparco frente al recibidor. Era de un color negro centellante y hermoso, como toda Harlick. Quien la conducía se bajo rápidamente y se disponía a entrar cuando su camino fue cortado por los hijos del Señor Souyiro, Taiki y Yaten…**_

-Estas buscando que mi padre te mate!_ - Taiki zarandeo al recién llegado como si se tratase de un niño… sería…?_

- Suéltame Taiki!_ - El chico se soltó del brazo de Taiki y se retiro el casco que traía puesto… el último de los hermanos sin duda…_

- Cálmense los dos - _El engreídito parecía tener temple_- así que problemas con el vuelo no? Idiota! - _Al parecer el autocontrol entre estos tres no existía…_

- Gracias por el ameno recibimiento yo también los extrañaba! _- Paso su mano despreocupado por su largo cabello azabache, que para variar, llevaba en una coleta. Parece que el tono sarcástico del pelinegro aliviano el ambiente entre ellos…_

- Déjate de sarcasmos y guarda tu cacharro antes de que papá te lo mande a desaparecer! Te esperamos dentro! - _Taiki lo alentó…_

- Como disponga mi comandante! - _Ese chico no tenía ningún tipo de respeto hacía nadie. En cuanto Taiki y Yaten entraron, volvió a montar su moto pero se detuvo al momento de ponerse el casco…_- Ey Bombón!... - _Su mirada azul profundo se clavo en mí…_ - Siendo toda una señorita no deberías espiar conversaciones ajenas!- _una sonrisa torcida se formo en sus labios mientras la vergüenza me consumía…_

… _**su voz… acelero mi corazón a mil…**_

_**Para cuando volví a la mesa, el color rojo tomate no había abandonado mis mejillas. Me descubrió… me descubrió!... qué vergüenza, debí haberme visto como toda una fisgona. Lo bueno era que al parecer él era el único que había notado mi presencia en el balcón. Mi deliberación mental llego a su fin cuando se anunció en el escenario del restaurante una presentación, al voltear, cerca de la entrada se encontraban Taiki y Yaten, tensos, su padre ya no estaba, bueno la mayoría de la gente ya no estaba, en el salón solo habían quedado unas cuantas familias que parecían conversar amenamente. Otra llamada al escenario y vi surgir en él la figura delicada de una hermosa rubia y tras ella… él… el menor de los Kou… las voces callaron, mientras ellos tomaban asiento en el antiguo piano de cola que adornaba la estancia… se miraron por un segundo compartiendo una conexión mágica y fue entonces que el piano cobro vida bajos los dedos de él…**_

Bésame... a destiempo sin piedad… y en silencio…

_**Su voz era aterciopelada, delicada y hermosa como ella… como su rubia dueña**_

**Bésame… frena el tiempo… has crecer lo que siento…**

_**Pero fue la suya… ronca… profunda… la que desato algo en mi…**_

Bésame como si el mundo se acabara después…

Bésame y besos a beso por el cielo al revés…

**Bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón**

**Bésame...**

_**Juntos… sus voces eran como piezas de un rompecabezas que se completaba, voces que eran una en este momento…**_

Siénteme en el viento…

**Mientras yo… Muero lento…**

Bésame sin motivo…

**Y esta vez… siempre contigo… oh.. oh..oh..**

_**Espectadora de una historia de amor que se formaba ante mis ojos… mi corazón se contrajo… en ese momento no supe porque… pero dolió…**_

Bésame como si el mundo se acabara después…

Bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés…

**Bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón…**

**Bésame...**

_**Sus rostros se acercaron y sentí la expectación de todos los que los observábamos… nos envolvieron en su mundo… nos hicieron desear ver más de su mundo…**_

**Bésame así sin compasión…**

**Quédate en mí sin condición…**

Dame tan solo un motivo…

Y me quedo yo…

**Y me quedo yo… **

Me quedo yo…

**Y me quedo… yo…**

_**Su melodía quedo en el aire… la magia se mantuvo presente varios segundos después, siendo alimentada por las ultimas notas del piano… y el beso… nunca llego… en su lugar un abrazo y un gracias sincero por parte de ambos marco el final de aquella velada…**_

- Cierra la boca que se te cae la baba! _El comentario tan sutil que mi "Querida" hermana me hizo al oído, me trajo de vuelta del lugar donde aquellas voces me habían transportado. Ni él, ni la chica se encontraban ya en el escenario, ahora en su lugar estaba otro pianista. Los busque con la mirada por el salón, pero no se encontraban en el, en realidad el lugar se encontraba casi vacío… cuanto había durado mi trance?_

_**Aquella noche soñé, soñé con su sonrisa torcida y su profunda voz… soñé con un abrazo, una canción y un beso… solo uno…**_

**Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que les guste! Y si es así porfa déjenmelo saber XP. Bueno como pudieron ver el relato será enriquecido con música al estilo de un songfic! La canción en esta ocasión es BESAME del grupo mexicano CAMILA, si lo notaron, los párrafos en negrita en la canción son interpretados por Seiya y los de letra normal son interpretados por la "Rubia" que espero que muchas ya sepan quién es! Nos estamos leyendo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Baby**

_Disclaimer _

_Ninguno de los personajes que dan vida a esta historia me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi, simplemente he decidido entrelazarlos en esta loca historia._

_Llevo un buen rato en esta escritura que se metió en la cabeza después de ver una de mis pelis favoritas, "Dirty Dancing", quise tomar la esencia rebelde de la misma pero dándole un pequeño giro así que es normal que se encuentren con ensenas que le recuerden la Peli! Ojala la disfruten_

_**El sol de verano bañaba completamente el campo de golf donde mi padre y su amigo, el Sr. Kou, disputaban un reñido juego; aquella mañana papá llevo a sus chicas a presenciar lo que según él sería el juego del siglo, pero mamá ni Rini se sintieron extasiadas con la idea de permanecer cual estatuas durante toda la mañana junto a mi padre, así que como buenas damas que eran, a los 10 minutos desertaron dejándonos a papá y a mí en medio de un partido. A decir verdad el golf no era algo que disfrutara mucho, pero era el juego favorito de papá, por eso aprendí a jugarlo, para complacer a mí papá… en mi vida había hecho muchas cosas para que mi papá se sintiera orgulloso de su Nena….**_

_**Estábamos en el hoyo número… hambre! Sí, pasaban ya de las doce y mi padre y el Sr. Kou por lo visto planeaban quedarse todo el día posicionados en el mismo sitio en el que llevaban más de una hora. Me despedí de forma discreta de ambos hombres y dirigí mis pasos furibundos hacia el comedor del club.**_

_**La comida había traído vida a mi cuerpo, no sé como Rini lograba mantenerse en pie con aquellas dietas matonas de hambre que hacía… " **__Con razón siempre esta de malas… si se la pasa con hambre!"_

- Nena… no es cierto? - _Mis pensamientos alimenticios sobre mi hermana desaparecieron en cuanto su mirada se cruzo con la mía… en realidad debía admitir que sí era muy guapo…_

- Si… Darien no? – _Y he ahí al galante gerente hablándole a la fachosa! Mi hermana se moriría si nos viera!-_

- Si, disculpa que haya interrumpido tu comida… - _Galante sin duda pero no me impresionaba…_

- No te preocupes! Ya casi terminaba! _– mire mi vaso de jugo a la mitad y el postre intacto en su plato…_

- Solo quería saber como la estabas pasando? Y tú familia?

- Bueno hasta ahora la he pasado muy bien, gracias! Mi familia ahora se encuentra un tanto dispersa, mi papá está jugando golf con el Sr. Kou y mamá y mi hermana pues… -_Volteé a ver de un lado otro sin éxito- _su paradero me es desconocido…

- Quieres que las mande a buscar? - _Si que se preocupaba por nosotros…_

- No! Descuida deben estar por ay… hablando de la ropa de la temporada o del maquillaje que les falta… bueno por lo menos mi hermana!

- Jajajaja parece que no te identificas con los gustos de tu hermana! –_ Diste en el clavo!_

- Pues es que ella es la princesa de la familia… yo soy más como… Sherck!

- Jajajajajajaja pues tienes mejor humor que él!

- Gracias!- _bueno es simpático y se puede mantener una conversación decente con él… no está nada mal…_

- Demasiado linda para ser un ogro…

- Pues gracias…- _Aquella frase había sido matizada por su tono de voz grave y aquello me hizo sonrojar…_ - Pero te pasas de galante! – _trate de mantener en control mi sonrojo desmintiendo sus palabras… todo era absurda y simple galantería…_

- Es solo la verdad nena, me ofende que dudes de mi palabra!

- Yo no la Juzgaría de hacerlo!_** - **__No tuve que voltear para saber quién era… sin duda su voz era más dulce cuando cantaba que cuando hablaba…_

- Seiya! - _Darien formo una sonrisa cálida en su rostro, poniéndose de pie y abrazando al recién llegado…_ - Anoche no te vi más después de tú presentación, me imagino que mi tío te dio tú reprimenda por llegar tarde y más por tu forma de presentarte! - _Tío? Acaso estos eran familia?... bueno nena eso a ti no te importa! Mejor deserto del rencuentro familiar…_

- Algo de eso hubo… pero creo que después de 18 años de peleas, el viejo se ha dado cuenta que no tengo remedio…- _Lo vi dirigir su mano a mi vaso de jugo y la incredulidad se dibujo en mi rostro…ese…ese mocoso engreído se tomo de la forma más descarada mi jugo!_

- OYE! Qué crees que haces!- _Lo encare con mi rostro encendido en cólera! Nadie se mete con mi comida!_

- Ah! Hola bombón! Había olvidado que estabas aquí – _Qué? Idiota! - _ te importa? – _y sin más tomo el pedazo de pie de manzana mordiéndolo al acto- _mmm esto esta bueno!- _maldito egocéntrico!_

- Seiya! – _escuche la voz de Darien reprendiendo el acto vil de ese mocoso pero era tarde yo quería venganza!_

- Toma no vayas a atorarte! – _Su rostro desencajado me trajo satisfacción mientras el agua fría que antes había estado en una jarra corría por él!_ – Para la próxima no trates de hacerte el listo conmigo Kou!- _Me marche, dejando atrás al galante riendo a todo pulmón y al mocoso mojado hasta los calzones!_

_*********************/**************************_

_**Mis emociones se revolvieron junto a lo que había podido comer… qué se creía ese hijo de papi? Atrevido! Uyyyyyyyyyyy! Bien merecido se tenía la bañada que le di!... Y el recuerdo de su rostro incrédulo me hizo reír… si pensaba que se burlaría de mí, el tiro le salió por la culata.**_

_**Más tranquila, camine hacia el muelle cerca del lago, en la orilla pude divisar a un chico amarrando uno de los botes de remo…**_

- Sera que puedo usar uno? -_El chico volteo a mirarme y me sonrió, era muy apuesto y tenía unos ojos verde claro que matarían a mi hermana-_

- Nena?... no es cierto?- _O de repente me he vuelto popular o llevo escrito "Nena" en la frente…?_

- Si! Soy yo… Esto es extraño… pareciese que aquí todo el mundo me conoce!

- Si, disculpa… es por tu padre. El Sr. Kou nos dio instrucciones de velar por el bienestar de la familia del Dr. Tsukino!

- Ah ya veo… Bueno mucho gusto! Como ya sabes nena…! Para servirte! – _Estreche su mano amistosamente, hasta ahora el único chico que me había dado una buena primera impresión!_

- El gusto es mío, me llamo Artemis!

- Y eres el encargado del muelle?

- Encargado del muelle, botones, asistente del chef, programador de sistemas… etc., etc., etc.…

- Wao! Un chico multiusos!

- Jajajaja algo así…

- Y entonces… puedo navegar un rato?

- Claro que sí! Te desatare uno!

- Gracias! _**– **__Al fin! Un chico realmente amable!_

_**En cuanto abordé, reme lo más lejos que pude de la orilla, rumbo al corazón del lago, admire la vegetación que cubría su derredor, combinadas con las aguas tranquilas y el sol de la tarde… era perfecto… Recosté el cuerpo en el fondo de la barca y sacando mi Ipod me dispuse a pasar mí tarde ay… sumergida en aquella tranquilidad…**_

**- Na na nara… na na nara**…- _empecé a tararear sin darme cuenta, si había algo que disfrutaba era la música y mucho más estando sola… - _**Grew up in a small town… and when the rain would fall down…I´d just stare out my window… dreaming of what could be and if I´d end up happy… I would pray****…** - _Me gustaba cantar… claro que me gustaba! A quien no? Todos lo hacemos así sea solo en la bañera, pero lo hacemos! En mi caso, lo hacía casi siempre cuando estaba a solas, claro todo menos herirle los tímpanos a alguien! - _**Trying****hard to reach out…but when I tried to speak out… felt like no one could hear me… wanted to belong here…but something felt so wrong here… So I prayed… I could breakaway… **- _Recuerdo que de niña sí cantaba para mi padre, pero él siempre me dejo claro que aquello solo debía ser un hobby, seguro que lo hacía tan mal que el pobre tenía miedo de que me ilusionara y deseara ser una cantante para luego caer en picada a la realidad… __**- **_**I´ll spread my wings and i´ll learn how to fly… I´ll do what it takes till i touch the sky… Make a wish, take a chance, make a change… and breakaway… Out of the darkness and into the sun… but I won´t forget all the ones that i love… Take a risk, take a chance, make a change… and breakaway… - **_recordé a aquellos dos cantando la noche pasada, sus voces armoniosas, el estremecimiento que causaron en mi al percibir el sentimiento con el que lo hacían, así debía ser un verdadero cantante… aquel que con su voz es capaz de traspasar a la gente con su sentir… Sonreí ante mis cavilaciones, desde cuando era yo una experta en música? Retire los audífonos, el paseo había terminado pero quede perpleja al levantarme y darme cuenta que no estaba sola…_

_En su rostro se dibujo una dulce sonrisa, tal vez esperando que yo dijese algo, pero que podía decir? Quería que el lago me tragara en ese mismo momento! Tal vez me había escuchado! Mis alaridos! Se habrá burlado en silencio mientras yo está sumergida en aquella canción? No… ella no parecía ese tipo de personas…_

- Te asuste? – _Fue ella la que rompió el silencio con su melodiosa voz… yo negué quedamente – _discúlpame de todos modos, es que no pude evitar acercarme cuando te escuche cantar…- _Oh claro! Debió pensar que algún animal salvaje me estaba atacando o algo parecido! Qué vergüenza…_

- Yo… lo siento… no quise hacer un escándalo, debí ser yo la que te asusto… -_ su mirada se volvió dudosa al mirarme…_

- Asustarme? No tontita! – _su risa era tan cristalina como su voz… y yo no entendía lo que se refería o porque reía… -_ Oh disculpa! Suelo ser muy suelta al hablar con la gente, no te ofendas si? Lo de tontita es de cariño – _hablaba deprisa, mientras yo seguía sin entender- _bueno lo que quiero decir es que WAO! Niña que voz tienes…

- Te estás burlando de mi?- _la mire interrogante y hasta un punto ofendida…se burlaba de mi?_

- No, claro que no! – _su mirada sincera se clavo en mi anulando mis defensas…_

- Hablas en serio?

- Por supuesto que hablo enserio, alguien que ama la música como lo hago yo, sabe distinguir y apreciar la voz de otro igual –_ La mire sin creer lo que me estaba diciendo… en realidad ella creía que yo tenía buena voz?- _Bueno no otro igual en mi caso… después de lo que oí no podría considerarnos iguales - _Claro…demasiado bueno para ser real… era más que obvio que mi voz no era lo suficientemente buena como la de ella… -_ Yo carezco completamente de "Ángel" a ti chiquilla se te desborda…

- Que tengo "Ángel", a que te refieres?

- Que tu voz tiene cuerpo… vida propia…

- Creo que sigo sin entender… yo… yo no canto solo tarareo, cantar es lo que hiciste tú anoche, que por cierto fue de lo más hermoso… - _le regale una sonrisa sincera…_

- Oh por Dios… ni siquiera te has dado cuenta… - _la incredulidad se reflejo en sus azules ojos- _Creí que ya no existían las cantantes en bruto… quiero decir que eres de las voces no trabajadas… completamente natural y con "Ángel"! Cielos! Esto tienen que saberlo los chicos! – _No! Quienes? No, no, no, no!_

- Oye oye espera! Te agradezco todo lo que me has dicho enserio pero ni siquiera te conozco ni a tus amigos así que te pido que dejemos el tema hasta aquí…

- Es cierto, que boba he sido, te caigo así sin presentarme ni nada y abrumándote con todo esto!... disculpa… - _Su sonrisa radiante se volvió en una apenada y yo solo asentí, aceptando sus disculpas –_ Mina Aino… ese es mi nombre- _Extendió su mano desde su barca a la mía…_

- Serena Tsukino pero todos me llaman Nena…- _tome su mano en un apretón fraternal…_

- Un placer conocerte Nena, bueno ahora debo regresar al trabajo! Ya abuse mucho de mi break!

- Trabajas aquí?

- Sí, soy mucama y a veces amenizo el ambiente en el comedor

- Como anoche… fue mágico…- _Recordé_ _la hermosa presentación que habían dado ella y aquel mocoso… había sido mágica… debían quererse tanto…_

- Sí, en verdad fue maravilloso… siempre es así cuando comparto con Seiya! – _Sus ojos brillaron tan intensamente… sí, ella debía de amarlo mucho… - _Bueno! Ahora si me voy! Un placer de nuevo Nena! Ojala me dejes volver a escucharte cantar!- _Ajito su mano despidiéndose y se alejo remando hasta la orilla… aquella chica era especial, Mina Aino… podría llegar a ser una gran amiga…_

******************/*******************

_**La noche ya había caído para cuando llegue al comedor, había pasado por la cabaña para cambiarme y al no ver movimiento supe que mis padres estarían cenando ya. La cena transcurrió de lo más amena, entre anécdotas de mi madre con mi hermana, el fabuloso juego de golf de papá y mi tarde en el lago, claro omitiendo el tema del canto. Al final de la comida, Darien volvió a lucirse con su trato para con la familia invitándonos a participar de los actos culturales del Club; mi hermana encantada se colgó del brazo de él para dirigirse al patio central del club y mis padres los siguieron, mientras yo tomaba el camino opuesto a ellos, había rechazado cortésmente la invitación, prefería pasar la noche en la cabaña leyendo un libro…**_

_**Tome el camino largo a la cabaña, un sendero que atravesaba el pequeño bosque que dividía la casa club de las cabañas. Los árboles eran agitados serenamente por la brisa cálida de verano y las estrellas se veían tiritar entre sus ramas, este era el verdadero espectáculo, la verdadera belleza de este lugar… inmersa en aquel paisaje pude divisar la silueta de alguien que conocí aquella misma tarde, caminaba con prisa alejándose del sendero principal perdiéndose en la arboleda y entre la duda y la curiosidad decidí seguirle, en poco rato logre alcanzarle y sin más salte frente a él…**_

- Artemis!

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - _Casi mato al pobre del susto! -_ Nena?

- Si! Soy yo!- _reí ante su cara desfigurada por el susto_

- Casi me matas nena! Tengo un corazón sensible a ataques! Por favor respétalo! – _se sostuvo el pecho mientras respiraba agitadamente y yo no paraba de reírme por su expresión_

- Lo siento Artemis! Solo quería saber que hacías por aquí tan tarde?

- En verdad quieres saberlo?- _su mirada destello de picardía avivando mi curiosidad…_

- Si… - _Dije casi en un susurro__**…**_

- Entonces ven y mantente calladita!- _Agarrándome de la mano me guio a través de los árboles_

- Ok!

- Shhh!_- Se volvió hacia mí con un dedo sellando sus labios pidiéndome silencio con su gesto…_

_**Caminamos entre el bosque por un rato más hasta que llegamos a un claro y en medio de este se erguía una gran edificación… un viejo Galpón…**_

- Un Galpón?

- Si… Pero no es cualquier Galpón, aquí nos reunimos la mayoría de empleados en nuestras noches libres… tanto los de servicio como los de espectáculos!

- Ahhh… Es como su Club propio!- _Mire alrededor… sí, era su club propio… custodiado por el bosque…_

- Si… y tú no tienes invitación!

- Qué? Y por qué_?- Le pregunte con un puchero de indignación…_

- "Solo para empleados" y uno que otro VIP…

- Y no puedo ser yo una VIP?

- Tendrás que ganarte ese pase Nena! Pero por hoy diremos que vienes conmigo!

- Gracias! Pero y como me gano el pase libre? No será nada ilegal verdad? Porque si es así me regreso tras mis pasitos!

- Como crees Nena! Nosotros somos gente decente que trabaja duro de día y se divierte tantito en la noche! Vamos, si no t gusta yo mismo te llevo de regreso!- _extendiendo su mano me invito a pasar…_

_**En cuanto puse un pie dentro de ese lugar tan secreto, me vi transportada a otro mundo. Las parejas bailaban desinhibidas pero con un arte que solo ellos conocían. Nada de música electrónica, ni trans… si no pura y rebelde música retro! Cruce aquel valle de cuerpos extasiados, sin que siquiera me notaran, hasta llegar a la barra que se encontraba al final del salón…**_

- Qué te parece nena? – _Artemis hablo un poco fuerte para que lo escuchase…_

- Que ustedes sí que saben divertirse! Esto esta increíble! – _miraba de un lado otro, los chicos disfrutaban de la música y lo expresaban con el cuerpo, para cualquiera habría parecido vulgar pero para mí era arte en movimiento…_

- Te imaginas que el Sr. Kou se enterara de esto? Nos pondría de patitas en la calle a todos!

- Ósea que no sabe de nada de esto? A caso esto no estamos en su propiedad?

- No! esté galpón es propiedad de la familia Yamada, solo que ellos no vienen mucho por aquí, si acaso una vez por año. Así que considéranos invasores!

- Wao! Eres un rebelde sin causa Artemis!

- Jajajaja no! Rebelde con mucha causa! Uno necesita esparcimiento de vez en cuando!

- Jajajajjajaja y hacen presentaciones aquí? Lo digo por la tarima!

- Sí, a veces los chicos traen bandas, de esas que se forman en los sótanos del amigo de un amigo, tú sabes?

- Chicos que no tienen otro lugar donde tocar?

- Jajajaja Exacto! También se presentan los chicos del espectáculo, casi siempre somos los primeros en ver sus nuevos números, Mina es otra que a veces canta para nosotros y en esta temporada casi siempre los Three Ligths hacen su aparición!

- Los Three ligths? Y esos quiénes son?

- Cuando los veas no lo podrás creer?

- Y eso porque? Son buenos?- Artemis no pudo responder porque en aquel momento la música se detuvo, al igual que los chicos que bailaban en el salón, las puertas de galpón habían sido abiertas de par en par y enmarcados en ellas estaban los Kou…

- Hablando del diablo…

- Qué? - _Lo mire no entendiendo lo que estaba pasando…_

- Nena… ahí tienes a los Three Ligths!

_**Y aquella noche mi mundo giro 360º…**_

**La canción en este capítulo fue BREAKAWAY de KELLY CLARKSON…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Baby**

_Disclaimer _

_Ninguno de los personajes que dan vida a esta historia me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi, simplemente he decidido entrelazarlos en esta loca historia._

_Llevo un buen rato en esta escritura que se metió en la cabeza después de ver una de mis pelis favoritas, "Dirty Dancing", quise tomar la esencia rebelde de la misma pero dándole un pequeño giro así que es normal que se encuentren con ensenas que le recuerden la Peli! Ojala la disfruten_

_**Su caminar firme y la amistosa manera de saludar a cuanto se cruzaba a su paso me hizo ver de manera diferente a los tres hermanos Kou, aquella percepción que tuve de ellos a la primera no encajaba con estos jóvenes alegres y sueltos que veía pasearse ahora en el salón. Lentamente se acercaron hasta donde estábamos y yo desvié la mirada de ellos, estaban muy guapos los condenados… rayos! Malditas hormonas! Son solo hombres!**_

- Artemis!- _Escuche su voz profunda enunciar el nombre del que era mi acompañante…_

- Ey Seiya! – _sonaron sus manos al saludarse, pude ver de reojo a Taiki y Yaten hacer lo mismo…_

- Que hay Artemis? Se ve que la noche estará prendidísima! –_ El mayor de los Kou hablo de la manera más casual y suelta posible y eso me sorprendió, nada que ver con la fachada de serio que había mantenido durante nuestro primer encuentro…_

- Primera noche de la temporada! Que esperabas Taiki? –_ Fui apartándome lentamente de ellos, tomando una de las gaseosas que estaban en la hielera sobre la barra… - _Tocaran esta noche? – _escuche el cuestionamiento por parte de Artemis aunque se me hacía difícil por la música que había reiniciado después de la entrada de esos tres…_

- Más tarde tal vez! Ahora quiero algo de compañía y terminar de prender el ambiente! – _sonreí ante aquella respuesta del platinado… hombres sin duda…_

- Y ella que hace aquí? – _mi cuerpo se puso rígido… él se había percatado de mi presencia después de todo…_

- Quien? La Nena?- _Artemis de un alón me atrajo asía él…- _No te pierdas niña… querías o no conocer a los Three Ligths?

- Ya los conozco… - _Sostuve la mirada del menor de los Kou… si creía que me intimidaría estaba muy equivocado…_

- La hija del doc no? – _mi mirada se desvió al platinado que hasta ahora parecía reconocerme…_

- Si –

- Y que hace la hija del prestigioso doctor Tsukino en un lugar como este? – _Taiki pregunto entre divertido y curioso_

- Lo mismo podría preguntar yo, no?Que hacen los hijos del prestigioso empresario Kou en un lugar como este?- _él sonrió ante mi respuesta irónica…_

- Sigues metiéndote en asuntos que no te conciernen bombón – _Mi mirada se endureció al escucharlo- _pero bueno es eso lo que les enseñan a las niñas de sociedad no? A ser una bola de chismosas! –

- Sabes que no… - _me acerque a él hasta quedar pegada a su pecho… acaricie su manzana de Adán si dejarle de ver ni por un segundo… su mirada había cambiado… Bingo!... lleve mis brazos a su cuello – _De donde yo vengo… - _susurre mis palabras en su cara y su sonrisa torcida se asomo en los labios –_también nos enseñan esto…- _lo oí maldecir antes de caer de rodillas frente a mi… mi rodilla había sido inmisericorde contra su entrepierna…_- Te sigues equivocando conmigo mocoso…- _Yaten y Taiki observaron la escena y estallaron en risa ante lo ocurrido a su hermanito…_ - bailare un rato Artemis… me acompañas?- _Artemis parecía incrédulo ante lo que había ocurrido…_

- Si… si claro… -_ Nos alejamos de los Kou perdiéndonos entre la gente…_

_**El baile había refrescado el ambiente tenso que surgió tras el incidente con el menor de los Kou, Artemis había comentado lo sucedido poco después de empezar a bailar y había reído al fin con ganas por lo ocurrido, confesó que por un segundo pensó que besaría al mocoso engreído ese… Ja!... primero muerta!**_

_**A mitad de pieza habíamos intercambiado de parejas y él chico que ahora guiaba mis pasos se llamaba Zafiro, era uno de los meseros que había atendido a la familia en una de nuestras cenas. Aunque era difícil por la música trate de entablar una conversación con él y por las pocas palabras que pudimos cruzar se veía que era un chico muy buena onda… La música cambio de nuevo y sentí como de un alón me apartaban de Zafiro… cambio de parejas una vez más… sin percatarme choque contra aquel pecho y de inmediato sentí un escalofrió recorrerme la columna...**_

- La fiera me concede esta pieza? –_ Mis celestes serios se encontraron con sus azules que brillaban de picardía… maldito!_

- Suéltame... –_ susurre entre dientes aquello que era más una amenaza que una petición…_

- Si eres tú la que se ha acercado primero a mí… -_ sus palabras fueron también un susurro… ronco y profundo… y sin más me apretó más contra él…_

- Que me sueltes te he dicho! – _me revolví entre sus brazos pero en ese momento mis fuerzas no eran competencia para él… entre más me revolvía el más me apretaba…_

- Calma… calma… solo quiero enseñarte como se baila esto… - _sus ojos me miraron intensos y una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios… la música lenta pero pegajosa sonaba de fondo…_

- Apártate o tu entrepierna volverá a sufrir… - _le amenacé una vez más entre dientes… pero en vez de intimidarse sonrió de nueva cuenta…_

- Solo tienes que mover las caderas así… - _posiciono sus manos en mis caderas y las hizo moverse lentamente de un lado al otro…__no podía creerlo… se burlaba de mi?_

- No me toques! – _golpe su pecho pero él ni se inmuto… siguió con sus manos en mi cadera…_

- Debes hacer que tus movimientos compaginen con los míos… sincronizados… como si hiciéramos el amor… - _que… que había dicho?... sentí el calor subir hasta mi rostro y mi cuerpo se puso rígido… el pareció notar mi desconcierto y pego su cuerpo más al mío… cosa que creí imposible…- _No te pongas rígida bombón o no lo disfrutaras… - _susurro aquello a mi oído y me estremecí –_ A dolido lo que has hecho antes sabes…? pero acepto que ha sido divertido…- _sus manos se pasearon por mi espalda y sentí mi cuerpo ceder ante aquello… que rayos me estaba pasando! -_ no eres una señorita… eres una fierecilla…- _me aparto de él bruscamente dejándome confundida por la reacción - _y te domare… - _Se alejo de mi perdiéndose entre los cuerpos que bailaban mientras yo aún sentía estremecimientos por su contacto y por la rabia interna que se estaba formando en mi por lo sucedido… detestaba a ese mocoso! Lo detestaba!_

_***********************/*********************************_

_**Ya pasaban las 11 cuando decidí que había tenido mucho por una noche, con la mirada trate de localizar a Artemis pero no tuve éxitos así que dirigí mis pasos a la salida cuando sentí que de nueva cuenta tiraban de mí… Otra vez no!**_

- Es que tú no te cansas! – _grite sin siquiera fijarme en la persona que tenía en frente…_

_- _Nena…? – _Su mirada celeste se veía confusa, seguro por mi reacción…_

- Mina! – _agarrándola de las manos la acerque más a mi… -_ Discúlpame! Es que

- te confundí!- _La vi sonreír y abrazarme efusivamente… esta chica en serio que era especial_

- Tranqui Nena! Y eso? Con quien me confundiste? No me digas que algún baboso de estos te estuvo molestando? Dime quien fue para ponerlo en su sitio!

- No, no cálmate –_ el que me estuvo molestando es tu novio!... no, claro que no podía decirle eso- _solo fue un mal entendido…

- Enserio? Bueno… ven vamos a la barra! – _caminamos unos cuantos pasos hasta la barra donde Mina me ofreció otra soda – _Me sorprendí mucho cuando te vi, nunca me imagine encontrarte aquí! Viniste a cantar?

- No! Como crees! Vine porque seguí a Artemis hasta aquí…

- Artemis te trajo?

- Bueno en realidad no le quedo de otra!

- Ahora entiendo… tuviste pase de invitada! Ahí y yo que pensé que eras VIP!

- Artemis me hablo algo de eso pero no me dijo como obtenías lo del VIP…

- Pues presentándote! Por eso te pregunte si ibas a cantar… ese es tu pase VIP!

- Cantar…- _Cantar? Ni loca!- _entonces esta será mi única vez aquí…

- Nena! Vamos canta! Te juro que la gente se volverá loca cuando te escuche!

- Cuando escuche qué? – _La presencia de Artemis me asusto, no quería que nadie supiera sobre aquel encuentro del lago con Mina…_

- Artemis! –_ Mina se abalanzo sobre él abrazándolo como un rato antes lo había hecho conmigo… - _Ya te dije que es de muy mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas!

- Tranqui que no escuche nada! Solo venia a saludar!

- Y los chicos? Ya están aquí no?

- Si en un rato se presentan, ya les están arreglado los instrumentos…

- Uyyyy Nena te vas a morir cuando veas a mis Three Ligths en escena! – _Sus ojos brillaron como estrellitas cuando lo menciono… se nota que los quiere mucho...- _Si sabes quienes son no?

- Si… los Kou…-

- A que te sorprendiste no? Todos creen que los niños Kou son chiquillos malcriados de la alta pero en realidad son unos chicos maravillosos… -_ si claro…_

- Si ya me- _Mis palabras se quedaron en el aire al escuchar el rugido de la guitarra resonar por todo el salón…_

- Ven! Acerquémonos!- _Mina me halo hasta quedar frente a la tarima donde se encontraban ya los hermanos Kou…_

- Para ustedes esta noche_- su voz profunda lleno la instancia asiendo que un escalofrió me recorriera… maldito escalofrió! - _un cover de una de mis bandas favoritas…

**This time… I wonder what it feels like**

**To find the one in this life…**

**The one we all dream of… But dreams just aren't enough**

**So I'll be waiting for the real thing**

**I'll know it by the feeling…**

**The moment when we're meeting…**

**Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen**

**So I'll be holdin' my breath!**

**Right up to the end!**

**Until that moment when!**

**I find the one that I spend forever with!**

_Su voz tintada de matices profundos y el mensaje de aquellas notas convertidas en música hicieron que el mundo desapareciera… seria consciente él de los que nos hacía sentir…?_

**'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there!**

**'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares…**

**Someone to love with my life in their hands…**

**There's gotta be somebody for me like that!**

**'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own!**

**And everyone wants to know they're not alone…**

**Somebody else that feels the same somewhere…**

**There's gotta be somebody for me out there!**

"_Alguien para amar y poner mi vida en sus manos…" "tiene que haber alguien así para mi…" __Reconocía la canción… yo misma la había cantado un par de veces mientras estudiaba… pero nunca había calado tanto en mí como lo hacía ahora…_

**Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight…**

**And dammit this feels too right…**

**It's just like Déjà Vu!**

**Me standin' here with you…**

**So I'll be holdin' my breath!**

**Could this be the end?**

**Is it that moment when**

**I find the one that I spend forever with?**

_Y por un momento… tal vez imaginario… tal vez real… en aquella última línea… su mirada se conecto con la mía… "Encontré a la persona con quien quiero estar siempre…?"_

**'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there!**

**'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares…**

**Someone to love with my life in their hands…**

**There's gotta be somebody for me like that!**

**'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own!**

**And everyone wants to know they're not alone…**

**Somebody else that feels the same somewhere…**

**There's gotta be somebody for me out there!**

_La gente coreo con él y fu el instante donde me di cuenta que no era la única bajo aquel trance en que nos había envuelto su voz…_

**You can't give up!**

**Lookin' for that diamond… in the rough…**

**Because you never know… when it shows up!**

**Make sure you're holdin' on**

**'Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on!**

_El platinado se unión en voz con su hermano armonizando de manera mágica aquella estrofa…_

**YATEN MI AMOR! UUUUUUUUUUUUUU! –** _aquel grito sobresalió entre la multitud pero nadie se sorprendió de aquella expresión de Mina ni siquiera el susodicho… solo yo… entonces… como era esto?_

**Nobody wants to be the last one there**

**And everyone wants to feel like someone cares**

**Someone to love with my life in their hands**

**There has gotta be somebody for me…**

**Ohhhhhh!**

_Sin aviso alguno lo vi saltar de la tarima mientras la gente fue asiéndole espacio sin percatarme que yo me había mantenido estática…_

**Nobody wants to go it on their own…**

_Dio unos pasos hacia mi… los mismo pasos que yo di en retroceso..._

**And everyone wants to know they're not alone…**

**Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?**

"_habrá en algún lugar alguien que sienta lo mismo"_

_Ya no había canción… solo un mensaje…_

**There's gotta be somebody for me out there!**

_Sus pasos encontraron a los míos cerrando el espacio entre los dos… esto era de locos… mi raciocinio me pedía a gritos que saliera corriendo de ay… pero mi corazón desbocado quería quedarse en ese mismo lugar… en ese mismo instante… atrapado…_

**Nobody wants to be the last one there…**

**And everyone wants to feel like someone cares…**

"_Y todos quieren sentirse protegidos por alguien" cerré mis ojos un instante para sentirle… aquello que no conocía… aquello que me turbaba pero a la vez deseaba…_

**Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?**

_Mi vista e poso de nuevo en la suya y le vi sonreír y sin más lo vi avanzar dejándome tras él…_

**There has gotta be somebody for me out there!**

"_Tiene que haber alguien para mí haya afuera"_

_Los gritos y aplausos fueron sonoros y gracias a ellos fui capaz de salir de aquel trance y ver lo que todos ovacionaban… colgada de su cuello una hermosa pelirroja se fundía con sus labios…_

**Aquí el loco 3 cap. La canción en esta a sido GOTTA BE SOMEBODY de NICKELBACK recomiendo que las escuchen! La letra es súper especial!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet Baby**

_Disclaimer _

_Ninguno de los personajes que dan vida a esta historia me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi, simplemente he decidido entrelazarlos en esta loca historia._

_Llevo un buen rato en esta escritura que se metió en la cabeza después de ver una de mis pelis favoritas, "Dirty Dancing", quise tomar la esencia rebelde de la misma pero dándole un pequeño giro así que es normal que se encuentren con ensenas que le recuerden la Peli! Ojala la disfruten_

_**El agua del lago estaba helada pero aquello poco me importo cuando decidí sumergirme en él, eran ya casi las 7 de la mañana y yo no había logrado dormir casi nada así que había salido a nadar un rato con la esperanza de que el agua masajeara mi cuerpo y lo adormeciera… pero no era mi cuerpo el que necesitaba descanso… era mi mente! que no paraba de pensar… de recordar los eventos en el Galpón…**_

_**Después de terminada la presentación de los Three Ligths, Mina me había arrastrado una vez más asía la barra, en el poco rato que estuvimos ay no tocamos el tema de lo sucedido con el menor de los Kou al final de su canción, al parecer Mina había sido consciente de lo incomodo del momento y de la vil intensión de ese mocoso por dejarme en ridículo frente a todos… Así que la conversación se baso en nuestras triviales vidas; Mina era dos años mayor que yo y estudiaba Artes escénicas en la universidad pero los veranos desde asía 3 años venia al club por trabajo. También se había confesado enamorada de Yaten… hasta ese momento logre aclarar la relación de ella y el mocoso ese, eran solo amigos, el engreidito era el que le atraía pero al parecer él jugaba a ser el difícil con ella… En verdad que Mina era una chica especial, con un gran talento, desinhibida y alegre, habría podido estar toda la noche con ella platicando si no hubiese divisado a unos cuantos metros de nosotros a los hermanos Kou, parecían dirigirse asía donde estábamos así que con la excusa del cansancio como escudo desaparecí de aquel lugar… había sido demasiado para mí en una noche…**_

_**El ambiente se fue tornando cálido a medida que el sol despuntaba en el horizonte, asía rato que flotaba y el agua empezaba a lograr su cometido… adormecerme…  
><strong>_

- Miren lo que ha traído la marea…_- su voz me pego como si de una piedra se hubiera tratado, haciendo que por poco me ahogara - _ No, no, no, no – _Sentí sus brazos rodearme la cintura mientras me alzaba un poco en el agua…- _Respira… -_ El aire se fue colando poco a poco en mis pulmones trayéndoles alivio…- _Eso es… así- _dentro de aquel momento de confusión sentí una de sus manos viajar hasta mi rostro quitando los mechones de cabello que se me habían pegado por el agua…- _Si no sabes nadar no deberías meterte al lago… -_siempre burlándose de mi…de un manotazo hice que me soltara y me aleje de él nadando…_

- Fui campeona de natación en primaria! Y como vez se nadar perfectamente! Lo anterior fue porque me asustaste! – _seguí nadando intentando alejarme lo más posible de él…_

- Y es que me tienes miedo bombón…?- _una sonrisa torcida se formo en sus labios…_

- Quien no con esa cara? – _sonreí burlona mientras le daba la espalda para seguir nadando pero antes de dar dos brazadas sentí como me halaban y chocaba contra algo duro…_- Como?-_su sonrisa seguía ahí mientras apresaba mis manos contra su pecho…_

- Campeón de nado en primaria, secundaria y prepa-_ estaba caliente… aun cuando el agua se conservaba fresca su cuerpo se sentía singularmente caliente… consciente de mis pensamientos me sonroje… el estaba semidesnudo y yo… yo casi igual…- _Te gusta?... –_aquel fue un susurro ronco que mando una corriente eléctrica por toda mi columna haciendo que mi cuerpo se pegara más al de él…- _Creí que te parecía feo…- _temblaba… porque rayos temblaba? Tal vez porque estaba en el agua con un chico semidesnudo y con sus labios tan cerca a los míos…_

- SEIYA!_- pero entonces una realidad de cabellos rojos me golpeo con fuerza al punto de aturdirme… me separe de él bruscamente y me dirigí hasta el muelle donde estaba aquella hermosa pelirroja agitando su brazo en señal de saludo al mocoso idiota ese…_

_*******************/************************_

_**Una hora después me encontraba en la terraza junto al restaurant del Club, no había probado bocado desde la cena y mi cuerpo moría literalmente de hambre…**_

- Su pedido señorita – _su armoniosa voz me saco de la inanición la que me encontraba… - _Un gran sándwich de jamón, jugo y ensalada de frutas_– su rostro se adorno con una bonita sonrisa…_

- Mina?- _la confusión se pinto en mi rostro…- _Que haces aquí?

- Olvidas que trabajo aquí Nenita?-

- Sí, pero creí que solo asías parte del grupo de espectáculos…

- Casi siempre sí, pero si alguien se enferma o tiene un contratiempo tengo que remplazarlos y no me viene mal una entrada extra! – _volvió a sonreír mientras le daba el primer bocado a mi sándwich- _y te quedaste dormida? Tu familia desayuno hace rato y me extraño no verte…

- No, la verdad es que casi no pude pegar el ojo, salí a nadar temprano haber si me relajaba!

- Y… volverás esta noche al Galpón? – _la vi alejarse un poco en busca de una jarra de agua – _Una excusa – _me dijo refiriéndose a la jarra – _tengo que atenderte si no me llevo un buen regaño! Entonces? Iras?-

- No creo… - _negué bebiendo un poco de jugo- _Artemis me explico que solo puedes ir de invitado una vez, así que gaste mi pase ayer…

- Tú sabes bien que eso no es cierto… tienes la entrada VIP asegurada si solo te animaras a cantar…- _La vi servir un poco de agua en un vaso mientras observaba a nuestro alrededor…_

- No puedo Mina… nunca lo he hecho… los únicos espectadores que he tenido en mi vida han sido mis gatos, no quiero quedar en ridículo frente a un salón lleno…- _vi su mirada se llenarse de comprensión…_

- Te entiendo… la primera vez que me pare en un escenario salí despavorida al escuchar la pista – _rio un poco ante aquel recuerdo… -_ Pero tengo un presentimiento aquí dentro- _poso su mano derecha en su pecho…- _de que tu no correrás… - _Tomando la jarra en sus manos la vi tomar camino asía la barra… pero antes de haber dado más que dos pasos se giro – _Y sería tan gratificante ver la cara de Seiya… cuales fueron sus palabras…?- _tomo su mentón con una mano, en ademan de rememoración…- _ah sí! "La fierecilla cantar? Querrás decir maullar!" – _maldito imbécil! – _Yo tenía tanta ilusión de que mi Nena le diera donde más le duele al egocéntrico de Seiya! En su orgullo de cantante! – _Y sin más se marcho dejándome con unas ganas de ver morir de la manera más dolorosa posible a cierto mocoso engreído…_

_*******************/***********************_

_**Pasado el mediodía había regresado a la cabaña, necesitaba dormir algo, andaba como zombi y aquello no me agradaba… no supe cuanto había durado mi siesta, lo que recuerdo eran las llamadas emocionadas de mi madre, instando a acompañarla alguna clase, me levante por inercia, acompañándolas a ella y a mi hermana a no sé donde… esta demás decir que me encontraba más dormida que despierta… **_

_**Mire el salón, amplio y con un espejo de fondo, las señoras mayores y las chicas andaban de un lado a otro, mientras otras se cambiaban las ropas por licras y pantalones deportivos detrás de un biombo… un salón de baile… por primera vez desde que había llegado hasta ahí me percataba de la realidad… mi mama y mi hermana me habían arrastrado hasta una clase de baile!... con el poco animo que me acompañaba me dirigí asía la salida, aprovechando que mamá y Rini estaban ocupadas cambiándose…**_

- Tan rápido te marchas?-_aquella melodiosa voz me abordo en cuanto puse un pie fuera del salón…_

- Es que yo… bueno…- _Ella me sonrió amable mientras se acercaba a mi…  
><em>

- No te gusta el baile?-

- No, no es eso… claro que me gusta! Solo que ahora estoy un poco cansada… - _Quería zafarme rápido de aquella mirada rubí… era tan hermosa…  
><em>

- Dame una oportunidad! Tal vez te guste!-

- Una oportunidad?- _La mire confundida… a que se refería?  
><em>

- Sí, yo soy la instructora de baile! Me llamo Kakyu Lee – _extendió su mano asía y mi y no dude en tomarla… Así que Kakyu… entonces era ella…  
><em>

- Mucho gusto… Serena Tsukino, pero puedes decirme Nena…

- Sí ya había escuchado de ti, quise presentarme por la mañana en el Lago pero te marchaste muy a prisa… - _había escuchado de mi?... bueno todos los empleados me "conocían" así que tal vez ella no era la excepción…  
><em>

- Sí… se me hizo algo tarde para el desayuno… - _Mi mirada vago un poco en los alrededores apartándose de la de ella…  
><em>

- Y yo que creí que había sido por culpa de Seiya…- _sus ojos chocaron con los míos sometiéndome a su escrutinio…  
><em>

- Seiya…? Ha! El mocoso... – _reí restándole importancia- _No solo coincidimos un momento pero nada más…

- Qué bueno saberlo, es que él a veces suele ser muy pesado y más con la gente que no le cae… - _ atrás quedo la chica de sonrisa amable… claramente estaba frente a la real Kakyu…  
><em>

- Entonces tenemos más de una cosa en común… - _sin más me marche… si creía que me desencajaría con su comentario estaba muy equivocada…_

_**El sol se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte, las tardes de verano eran mágicas por aquel espectáculo que nos regala el cielo cuando la noche se funde con el día… Después de desertar de las clases de baile, me había marchado de nueva cuenta a la cabaña para dormir un rato más, pero el calor hiso imposible mi estancia en aquel lugar así que pase la tarde dormitando debajo de un frondoso árbol frente al lago y ahora me encontraba contemplando el atardecer con mis pies sumergidos en el agua…**_

- Cómoda?- _sonreí al verle tan informal, tomando asiento a mi lado extendió una copa de zumo para mi mientras él bebía de la suya…  
><em>

- No debería estar trabajando Señor Gerente?- _pregunte con ironía…  
><em>

- Un pajarito me ha dicho que estabas aquí…- _sonrío… su mirada vago por el lago frente a nosotros… -_ Y decidí tomarme un break… - _su mirada se encontró con la mía… azules como el cielo nocturno… brillantes… galantes… pero no como los de él…  
><em>

- Me tiene vigilada señor Gerente?- _sonreí, desviando la vista al lago…- _O intenta acosarme?- _Lo escuche reír con gana…  
><em>

- No tengo que llegar a ese punto desesperante Nena! Además algo me dice que no eres una chica que se deje acosar…

- Soy una chica ruda!- _Le dije en forma amenazantemente graciosa y el volvió a reír…  
><em>

- Tranquila, utilizare todas mis armas galantes antes de probar las desesperadas…- _Una sonrisa asomó en sus labios pero sus ojos estaban particularmente serios…  
><em>

- Cuidado con lo que dice Gerente… podría creer que le gusto…- _me puse en pie tratando de alivianar el ambiente…  
><em>

- Y si fuera así… abría algún problema?- _estaba de broma?, le mire, sentado aún y con aquella misma mirada… solo tenía dos días de conocerle!  
><em>

- Tanto como problema no… pero sería incomodo… no me conoces…

- Pero podrí- _su frase quedo a medias por el repentino sonar de su celular… -_ Debo irme… podemos hablar después?- _esperaba una respuesta afirmativa pero yo no quería dársela…  
><em>

- Tal vez… - _sonrió a medias y tomado las dos copas se marcho…_

_**Aquello era de locos… El gerente…? Darién casi declarándose? Y a mí? No! Está claro que si estaba de locos… Decidí no meterle mente a aquel encuentro, era mejor regresar a la cabaña y alistarme para cenar.  
><strong>_

_**Alejándome del lago me interne entre la arboleda y fue entonces cuando los vi… Ella atrapada entre un gran árbol de pino y el cuerpo de él… sin pensarlo busque refugio entre en uno de aquellos árboles, esperaría a que se marcharan… no tenía ganas de verle la cara a ese mocoso…**_

- Creí que seguías… enojado conmigo – _Escuche su voz como un quejo entrecortado… y con la curiosidad a flor de piel les mire…  
><em>

- Shhhhh… no hables…-_ su rostro se perdió en el cuello de la pelirroja mientras esta se aferraba a él…  
><em>

- Pero todo está bien no…? Porque yo… aun te amo… - _el detuvo_ _en seco las caricias y la apretó de manera brusca al árbol…  
><em>

- Eres malditamente cínica… - _arrastro las palabras con tanto enojo…  
><em>

- Seiya…- _él se alejo de ella mientras la miraba duramente…  
><em>

- Escúchame bien, lo que sentí por ti murió hace mucho… tú te encargaste de que eso ocurriera! Y esto fue solo calentura…- _le vi marcharse sin volverse ni una vez, minutos después le siguió ella…_

_**Había una historia entre ellos…**_

_******************/***************************_

_**La cena transcurrió con normalidad, mi madre en una que otra ocasión me lanzaba un reclamo por mi ausencia en las clases de bailes, mientras mi hermana presumía de haber sido una de las mejores alumnas…**_

- Kakyu dijo que movimientos poseían gracias y que mi complexión era perfecta para practicar bailes clásicos!

- Qué bueno cariño… - _mi padre sonrió tierno…  
><em>

- Y he decidido que desde mañana tomare clases regulares con ella – _esa sí que sería una dupleta mortal… Memorándum para mí: mantenerme lo más lejos posible de ellas dos… - _Y tu no diras nada?- _Trague con lentitud mientras miraba mi hermana sin entender que quería de mi…  
><em>

- Felicidades?_- le exprese con duda…  
><em>

- Eso es todo? Claro como lo que tú haces siempre es motivo de revuelo en esta familia yo solo me tengo que conformar con un "qué bueno cariño" y un dudoso "felicidades"!

- Rini- _Papá llamo la atención de mi hermana cortando sus reclamos de ofendida…  
><em>

- Es cierto papá! Tú siempre estas celebrando lo que hace Nena, que si el congreso, que si la beca, que la exposición! Te estoy diciendo que tengo dotes para el baile y tú me dices "qué bueno"? Nena podrá ser buena en ciencias y esas cosas pero le hace falta sentimiento! Es una vacía! – _Es una vacía…  
><em>

- Ya basta Rini!- _vi a mi padre levantarse ofuscado de su puesto mientras mamá trataba de calmarlo…  
><em>

- Tranquilo papá, no volveré a meterme con tu nenita… la nena de papá… porque sabes Nena… eso serás siempre! Una maldita solterona hija de papi y mami! – _Una bofetada resonó en la mesa y los presentes que ya eran espectadores de aquello callaron ante la escena…  
><em>

- Te Callas!- _la mano de mi padre había dejado una marca rojiza en la mejilla de mi hermana que parecía no creer lo que acaba de ocurrir…  
><em>

- Eres… tan injusto… - _aquel susurro rompió el silencio mientras veía las lagrimas resbalar por el rostro de Rini…  
><em>

- Basta… ya… basta…- _quería a mi hermana…aunque peleáramos… yo la quería… pero ella en realidad me detestaba…- _Por favor… - _Salí con paso lento de aquel salón, sintiendo las miradas inquisidoras de la gente a mi alrededor y en cuanto cruce la puerta corrí deseando dejar atrás aquel momento… corrí… corrí hasta adentrarme en el sendero del lago pero aquella huida me fue frustrada por unos brazos que me retuvieron fuerte…  
><em>

- A donde ibas con tanta prisa bombón? – _Aquella sonrisa picara se asomo en sus labios pero se borro tan rápido como surgió… - _Que pasa?

- Déjame ir… - _mi voz sonó entrecortada y me reprendí mentalmente por ello… no quería parecerle débil…- _Por favor… - _aquel mar zafiro que era su mirada exigió en mi una respuesta y tratando de huir de ella baje el rostro clavándolo en nuestros pies…sentí sus brazos apretarme más contra él y mi rostro se elevo ante él…  
><em>

- Pasara… lo que sea que te perturbe… pasara…- _aquellas palabras… un susurro de sus labios… su voz tranquilizándome… y sin darme cuenta me abandone a su abrazo… pero como un golpe de razón vino a mí el recuerdo de aquella tarde… en aquel mismo lugar…  
><em>

- Es así… como engatusas a todas…? - _lo sentí alejarse de mí y un frio me recorrió…- _y luego las buscas cuando estas de calentura? – _no le permitiría jugar conmigo… yo no sería uno más de sus desfuegos…  
><em>

- Nos viste…- _soltándome por completo se alejo unos pasos de mí…- _se te ha hecho un habito espiarme no?

- Eres un desgraciado…- _una sonrisa amarga adorno su rostro…  
><em>

- Crees saberlo todo solo por lo que viste – _se acerco a mí de nueva cuenta- _pero tú no sabes nada niñita… - _su dedo índice golpeo mi frente mientras me decía aquello…  
><em>

- Sé que no es de hombres tratar a una mujer como la trataste a ella!

- Y que es de hombres? Las galanterías sosas de Darien?- _La ironía acompaño aquel argumento…  
><em>

- Parece que no soy la única que presencia escenas ajenas… me estabas espiando?

- No te creas tan importante niñita…- _su mirada antes cálida se había vuelo fría y vacía…- _y sabes qué? Me aburrí de esta conversación…- _girando en sus talones, tomo camino dejándome atrás pero antes de verle perderse en el sendero me encaro- _Nunca creí que fueras tan cobarde… uno no huye de los problemas… los enfrenta… -_y con aquella frase termino de perderse de mi vista…_

_**Cobarde?... yo no era cobarde… o sí?... No! Y se lo demostraría!**_

_*******/**/****/****/*****/*/*****/**/*/******/******_

_**- Me esperas? Lo hare… esta noche lo hare!-**_

_Le había escrito aquel tex a Mina en cuanto se había quedado sola y ahora se encontraban cara a cara fuera de aquel lugar…_

- Te has decidido entonces? – _yo cabecié en forma afirmativa mientras los nervios hacían presa de mi… - _Ha sido… por lo que ocurrió en la cena? – _La mire sorprendida… ella había estado ahí pero yo no la había notado…  
><em>

- Podríamos no hablar de eso…?- _ella asintió y tomándome de la mano nos adentramos en el Galpón…  
><em>

- Hablare con Artemis para que prepare todo! Necesitaras algo?- _Habíamos llegado hasta la barra, atravesando como la noche anterior el mar de cuerpos que bailaban en el salón…  
><em>

- Tal vez un guitarrista?- _la mire dudosa… en que me estaba metiendo!  
><em>

- Te serviría Artemis? Es muy versado ahí donde lo vez! – _sonrió con confianza y yo asentí ante aquello… - _Ya vuelvo entonces! No te me vayas a escapar oíste!- _con guiño la vi desaparecer entre la multitud... el local lucia más lleno que la noche anterior y eso activo mi alarma de huida pero aquella idea se diluyo en cuanto pude divisar entre la gente al más desagradable de los hermanos Kou bailando con una hermosa castaña… claro si restregarte contra el cuerpo de una mujer de manera desinhibida podía llamársele bailar…- _Todo listo Nena!- _Mina me saco del aquel trance en el que me encontraba- _Cuando quieras damos anuncio!- _Volví mi mirada a aquella pareja y sin pensarlo más me decidí… era ahora o nunca!  
><em>

- Estoy lista Mina…

_**Artemis pidió silencio en el lugar haciendo que el Dj terminara la música de manera abrupta y la gente, como sabiendo lo que aquello significaba empezó a congregarse en torno a la tarima y aquello hizo que un hueco de instalara en mi estomago…**_

Buenas noches gente!- _un grito de euforia hizo retumbar el local… - _Lo de hoy será algo especial pues hace mucho que no tenemos una debutante con nosotros, les pido que le den una cálida bienvenida a esta Nenita!-

_**Respire profundo antes de empezar a subir aquellos escalones… mi razón gritaba como loca que corriera pero mi corazón latía a millón emocionado… y gano el corazón…  
><strong>_

_**Tome el micrófono que Artemis me ofrecía mientras tomaba asiento junto a él en unos taburetes que había conseguido para nosotros. La gente permanecía calma, solo uno que otro cuchicheo que se escapaba, expectante a mí y aquello me hizo enmudecer… mi mirada desesperada se encontró con la de Artemis, el cual me sonrió buscando calmarme, mi vista viajo una vez más al público donde se encontró con aquel mar zafiro… una mirada indescifrable… una mirada que me libero…**_

Se han escrito muchas historias entorno ha esto… y debo admitir que muchas veces he pensado que es cosa de la imaginación humana… algo que no es real…pero me gustaría saber si existe…- _cerré mis ojos y los acorde de la guitarra empezaron a envolverme en magia… y la calidez de las notas se instaló en mi…_

**Puedo imaginar pero no sé cómo se siente…**

**Que el mundo se detenga cuando acaricia mi piel…**

_Lo estaba haciendo… _

_Y me sentía volar…_

**Que las manos del reloj no giren si no está presente…**

**Dicen que es tan suave, dulce y fluye como… miel…**

_Abrí mis ojos y lo que vi me regocijo… Las miradas sobre mi y las sonrisas cálidas de aceptación… pero fue una la que me transporto…_

**Cuanto tiempo tardara… ¿O no es para todos? **

**¿Por qué de mí se esconderá…?... ¿Dónde está?**

_Mar de azul… que me asía sentir…_

**Quiero amar y sin pensar entregarlo todo…**

**Quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar con el de alguien especial…**

**Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar…**

_Que me asía cantar…_

**No quiero imaginar, quiero saber cómo se siente…**

_Sí… quiero saber… anhelo saberlo…_

**Que un beso me desnude el alma y me hormigueen los pies…**

_Las mariposas en el estomago… las estrellas en cada beso…_

**Sus brazos ser mi abrigo en los fríos de diciembre…**

**Y en los días de verano juntos ver el sol nacer…**

_Que su mirada me haga temblar… como ahora… lo asía la tuya…_

**Cuanto tiempo tardara… ¿O no es para todos? **

**¿Por qué de mí se esconderá?... ¿Dónde está?**

**Quiero amar y sin pensar entregarlo todo…**

_Había olvidado el motivo que había llevado hasta ahí… ahora solo me importaba fluir… y hacer sentir…_

**Quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar con el de alguien especial…**

_De nueva cuenta él… no podía ser él… nunca sería él…_

**Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar…**

_Cerré mis ojos al mundo… y a él… que me estaba pasando?..._

**Quiero amar y sin pensar entregarlo todo…**

**Quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar con el de alguien especial…**

_Alguien especial…_

**Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar**

_Quiero despertar…_

**Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar**

_Te quiero encontrar…_

**Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar, me quiero enamorar**

_Me quiero enamorar..._

_**Silencio… y luego… un aplauso… dos… miles… abrí mis ojos siendo recibida por una multitud que me ovacionaba… había llegado a ellos…**_

- Fue… demasiado para mi Nena…- _Sentí los brazos de Artemis envolverme con ternura…y sonreí…_

- Ya, ya suéltala que la asfixias!- _Otros brazos me envolvieron… era Mina… - _Te dije que eras maravillosa…- _aun no creía nada… era como estar soñando…_

- Gracias… - _sentí unas lagrimas rodar por mi rostro… la emoción me gano…_

- Vamos VIP! Te mereces una gaseosa extra!- _Reí ante su comentario mientras bajábamos de la tarima pero antes de que llegáramos hasta la barra me separaron de Mina con alón rápido…_

- Oye!- _aquel cabello largo era inconfundible… - _A donde? – _no detuvo su caminar hasta haberme sacado del galpón _– Que es lo que te pasa!- _me había soltado tan bruscamente que choque contra su pecho al girarse…- _Que te- _mis palabras se ahogaron en el olvido… toda yo sé abandono al olvido cuando me vi atrapada por su cuerpo y su boca…_

_**Quiero despertar… te quiero encontrar… me quiero enamorar…**_

**Bueno aquí el cuarto capítulo… me costó mucho encontrar una rola adecuada y a la final apareció esta de JESSE Y JOY, ME QUIERO ENAMORAR. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sweet Baby**

_Disclaimer _

_Ninguno de los personajes que dan vida a esta historia me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi, simplemente he decidido entrelazarlos en esta loca historia._

_Llevo un buen rato en esta escritura que se metió en la cabeza después de ver una de mis pelis favoritas, "Dirty Dancing", quise tomar la esencia rebelde de la misma pero dándole un pequeño giro así que es normal que se encuentren con ensenas que le recuerden la Peli! Ojala la disfruten_

_**Era tarde… sí tal vez muy tarde, ya que el sol calentaba la habitación haciéndome insoportable el seguir en cama. Aun con el sueño encima, obligue a mi cuerpo moverse y fue entonces que tome conciencia de que otro cuerpo me acompañaba en aquella cama… sentí su piel tibia y suave bajo mi tacto… sonreí… tal vez como un idiota… no había sido un sueño entonces… ella estaba aquí… conmigo…**_

- Bombón… - _suspire… feliz…_

- Debo admitir que suena mejor que "princesa"- _aquella voz melosa me hizo abrir mis ojos de golpe… rojo… no rubio… desnuda junto a mi… era Kakyu…- _Que pasa amor…?- _shock…_

- Soy un idiota…- _tome mi cabeza entre mis manos y revolví rabioso mi cabello y como si con eso hubiese despabilado mis neuronas, de golpe surgieron los recuerdos… baile, licor y Kakyu… me levante de un salto y corrí al baño… había algo más y lo comprobé al mirarme al espejo…_**"Eres un maldito!" **_su voz quebrada resonó en mi mente junto con el golpe en una de mis mejillas… su izquierda era demoledora… sí, ella me había golpeado como una digna boxeadora… nada de cachetadas como las niñas finas… ella era una fiera… unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron regresar al plano real, a aquella cabaña donde había tenido sexo con Kakyu…_

- Ahora estamos ocupados así que búscalo luego-

- Lo necesito ahora! Es algo demasiado importante!- _aquella voz… no podía ser!- _Sal de ahí Kou! Necesito que vengas conmigo!- _Era ella… Salí del baño en tres zancadas, apartando a Kakyu de la entrada para poder verla… su mirada dura me escruto y solo entonces fui capaz de darme cuenta en la situación en la que me había encontrado…_

- Bombón… no-

- Vístete rápido y vámonos- _girando sobre sus pies la vi salir del recibidor…cerré la puerta tras de mí y empecé a recoger mi ropa con letargo…_

- Así que Bombón no?**- **_Kakyu se paro frente a mi aún envuelta en las sabanas… Rayos la había visto semidesnuda conmigo! Maldición Nena porque tenias que ver esto!- _así que es con esa chiquilla con la que fantaseabas anoche mientras hacíamos el amor?- _silencio… sí… entre la penumbra la había visto a ella…la había tocado a ella… la hice mía a ella- _Contéstame!- _la sentí jalonearme frustrada mientras terminaba de ponerme la remera..._

- Sexo Kakyu… no te equivoques…- _Salí de aquella cabaña a la que nunca debí entrar encontrándome con un celeste amargo…_

- Mina te necesita… -_fue lo único que dijo antes de voltearse y empezar a caminar… entonces no era ella la que me buscaba… decepción… cruda decepción se apodero de mi…_

- Como me encontraste?- _pregunta estúpida… pero quería que me hablara…que me insultara si era preciso…_

- Importa acaso? Lo realmente importante es que estés con Mina ahora!- _su cara me mostro una preocupación real y palpable… algo andaba mal…_

- Que es lo que ocurre?- _me aventure a cuestionar…_

- Ya lo sabrás…-_salimos del área de cabañas dirigiéndonos a las habitaciones de empleados que se encontraban en la parte posterior de la casa mayor… La puerta de Mina era adornada por una estrella dorada con su nombre… típico de ella…entramos sin llamar y el cuadro que me recibió no me agrado… las cosas estaban mal…_

- Seiya…- _gimoteo desde el suelo… gruesas lágrimas negras se extendían por su rostro mientras Artemis trataba de apartarlas…_

- Ya… ya Mina… cálmate, o Seiya no podrá entenderte nada…- _Artemis trato de calmar sus sollozos que se hicieron más sonoros de un momento a otro y yo seguía ahí de pie, perplejo ante lo que veía…-_

- Sei-ya- _mi nombre entrecortado volvió a salir de sus labios y la necesidad de consolarla se instalo en mí, quería a Mina como la hermana que nunca tuve…Artemis se aparto dejándome tomarla en brazos mientras ella se aferraba a mi remera y lloraba con mayor amargura…_

- Que ha pasado gatita…?- _un sollozo mayor desgarro su garganta_- calma bonita… calma… estoy aquí…- _la abrasé con mayor fuerza sintiendo como se iba calmando._

- Todo… todo está mal Seiya… lo arruine…-

- A que te refieres…?

- Estoy… estoy embarazada…- _Embarazada…_

- Se lo has dicho?- _estoy iba mal enserio si el maldito de mi hermano no estaba aquí… una vez más Mina se ahogo en sollozos…_

- La ha dejado sola en esto… -_ Nena, su dureza se debía a esto- _ella ha pedido que te busque, eres el único que puede ayudarla… convencerla de que lo que quiere hacer no es lo correcto…- _sus celestes me mostraron la preocupación que la embargaba…_

- Y que es eso que quieres hacer…?

- Abortar… -

- No Mina!- _mi voz sonó autoritaria, más de lo que pretendía pero estaba envuelto en pánico…_

- No qué Seiya? Crees que es más justo darle vida a un hijo no deseado? Eso crees? No Seiya! No! Me niego a ser mi madre! Me niego!- _la histeria y el enojo reprimido se apodero de ella mientras las lagrimas no cesaban…_

- Y crees que abortar te hará mejor persona que ella?- _el llanto se detuvo… su cuerpo rígido se aparto de mí y poniéndose de pie nos dio la espalda…_

- Tal vez no mejor… pero no atormentare la vida de otro ser por mis errores… además… a quien le importa? Claramente a Yaten no… así que…-

- Hablare con él y si es preciso lo moleré a golpes pero el responderá!- _me acerqué a ella tomándola por los hombros y girándola para que me mirara…_- No cometas esa tontería… te arrepentirías toda tu vida… lo sé Mina… te conozco…- _la bese en la frente- _él vendrá a ti… lo prometo…- _dándolo un último abrazo, salí de aquella habitación y no volvería si no llevaba al bruto de mi hermano conmigo!_

- Espera Kou! – _ya había dejado la zona de servicio cuando la escuche llamarme… girándome quede frente a ella y la vi tomar aire de manera profunda. – _Ella no quiere que lo obligues… no quiere que el idiota engreído de tú hermano se haga cargo de esto solo por deber, ella lo ama…- _sus facciones pasaron de furia a indulgencia en menos de lo que pude captar…_

- Conozco a mi hermano Nena y sé que debe estar igual o peor de histérico que Mina-

- Tú crees?- _me miro irónica- _es ella la que está embarazada no él! Es a ella a la que tacharan una y otra vez! Es más! Tú padre la acusara de trepadora o algo peor! No trates de convencer de que es tu hermano el que peor está en esto! – _la furia había estallado…_

- Él la ama… créeme…- _no quería discutir y menos con ella…_

- Yo la apoyare… solo que lo supieras…- _su determinación y entrega me conmovió…_

- Nunca conocí a alguien como tú… - _me acerque a ella y retrocedió desviando su mirada de la mía- _vez el mundo de manera tan diferente y le das la cara a los problemas aunque no te conciernan…- _me aventure a tocarla… quería tocarla…- _no eres una cobarde…- _aquellos celestes me miraron de golpe y pude apreciar el rubor que cubría sus mejillas… mi mano a un centímetro de aquellas hermosas mejillas…_

- No me toques!- _escueta me advirtió y se alejo de mi… dejándome atrás…_

_**Como le asegure a bombón, mi hermano estaba hecho una piltrafa humana. Me había tomado casi toda la mañana ubicarlo y en un arranque de desesperación recurría a Taiki por ayuda, temía que el loco de Yaten hubiese huido dejando a Mina en aquel estado. Sí, se que afirme el amor de mi hermano por Mina, pero también soy consciente de lo idiota que pude llegar a ser Yaten.  
><strong>_

_**Taiki fue el que sugirió que fuéramos al viejo Galpón, mi hermano mayor se veía tranquilo he inescrutable pero sé que en el fondo se sentía desmoronar igual que yo, queríamos a Mina y Yaten es nuestro hermano, pero lo que en el fondo nos preocupaba era la reacción que tendría nuestro padre ante aquella situación.  
><strong>_

_**Yaten estaba en shock cuando lo encontramos, recostado en posición fetal en uno de los sillones que adornaba la vieja edificación. Su mirada perdida y aunque se me hiciera increíble el rastro claro del llanto. Le moví para que apreciara nuestra presencia y como un naufrago en medio del mar sus ojos gritaron por auxilio. Me movió el mundo ver al más insensible de mis hermanos quebrarse ante mí y en un giro que no preví cuando le ofrecí mi mano para que se pusiera en pie, Taiki le propino un puñetazo que lo hizo hundirse de manera pesada en el sillón…**_

- Qué crees que haces!- _sostuve a mi hermano de la camisa para retenerlo ya que parecía más que dispuesto a moler a Yaten a golpes._

- Que, qué hago? Estoy tratando de que este imbécil entre en razón! Qué pensaba? que lo veníamos a consolar? Es Mina la que ahora necesita apoyo! Apoyo que este inútil le negó por estar lloriqueando en los rincones! Ten los cojones y respóndele!-

- Sé que estas enojado Taiki y no te niego que fui el primero en ofrecerme a moler a este a golpes, pero no es la forma! Ella no quiere que se le obligue a nada!-

- Déjenlo ya- _mi hermano en pie nos enfrento- _me merezco eso y más Taiki, no tengo perdón! Le espete que tal vez no era mío! Que no lo quería! La deje sola…- _silencio… estupefacción… el no creer que mi hermano fuera tan cabezota…_

- Y ahora que piensas? Sigues en la misma postura?- _Taiki le cuestiono de manera tajante._

- Le hare frente a todo… le hare frente a nuestro padre con esto… no dejare a Mina, sé que me porte como un mal nacido pero la amo…-

- Lo sabemos… ella lo sabe…- _asegure aquello con firmeza._

_**Desde ayer el mundo giraba al revés, de eso estaba segura. Mi amiga había pasado del éxtasis de la noche a una cruda realidad por la mañana, mi familia estaba ahora en segundo plano, mientras en mi cabeza no paraba de pensar en Kou… en el maldito Kou que me había robado mi primer beso… en el maldito Kou que había encontrado post sexo en la mañana… No aquello debía ser eliminado, tirado a la papelera de reciclaje de mi cerebro y eliminado de ella… ahora lo importante debía ser como ayudar a Mina…  
><strong>_

_**Mina… no era nada fácil lo que afrontaba.  
><strong>_

_**El sol no había despuntado aún cuando Artemis toco la puerta de la cabaña donde nos hospedábamos y gracias a que ya no compartía habitación con mi hermana si no que dormía en la sala, nadie de mi familia se entero de su visita. Caminamos… casi corrimos hasta la habitación de Mina, donde en medio de llanto me conto lo sucedido. Como se había enterado de que estaba embarazada, estando con Yaten en una cabaña que compartían; como él se había negado a aceptar su responsabilidad y marchándose le dejo sola… maldito mocoso engreído! A la final no me equivoque con la percepción que tuve de los hermanos Kou, ya dos me demostraron que son de lo peor, faltaba aun Taiki por mostrar su verdadero rostro…  
><strong>_

_**El sol se ocultaba ya en el horizonte cuando me dispuse a volver con Mina, se la había encargado a Artemis ya que debía tomar un baño y reportarle a mis padres que pasaría la noche con ella en una especie de "pijamada", no era el momento preciso para hacerles saber lo que ocurría. No camine más que unos pasos lejos de mi cabaña, cuando pude ver la figura de Artemis acercarse rápidamente a mí… algo malo estaba ocurriendo…**_

**Well… I know the feeling…**

**Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge…**

**And there ain't no healing…**

**from cutting yourself with the jagged edge…**

**I'm telling you that it's never that bad…**

**Take it from someone whose been there…**

**Laid out on the floor and your not sure… you can take this anymore…**

"_**Se ha encerrado!" fue el grito de desesperación de Artemis cuando me alcanzo. Mina le había pedido dejarla sola un rato porque quería tomar un baño pero cuando ese rato se convirtió en una hora y media Artemis entro en pánico y el mismo mal presentimiento que me embargo a mi cuando le vi fue el que lo hizo correr a buscarme. "Y los Kou?" había sido mi pregunta mientras corríamos hasta la habitación de Mina "Seiya no responde el celular y los demás están apagados" había dicho, mientras la furia revuelta con la preocupación hacían mella en mi…**_

**So just give it one more try to a lullaby…**

**And turn this up on the radio…**

**If you can hear me now… **

**I'm reaching out… to let you know that your not alone…**

**And if you can't tell…**

**I'm scared as hell because I can't get you on the telephone…**

**So just close your eyes…**

**Well honey here comes a lullaby…**

**Your very own lullaby…**

- Lullaby… tú canción de cuna…- _**su reproductor se encontraba encendido e inundaba el ambiente en torno a su habitación con aquella melodía… Lullaby… Mire Artemis desesperada, Mina no estaba bien y había que sacarla de ahí!**_

**Please let me take you… out of the darkness and into the light…**

**Because I have faith in you…**

**That your going to make it through another night**

**Stop thinking about the easy way out…**

**There's no need to go and blow the candle out…**

**Because you're not done…**

**you're far too young…**

**And the best is yet to come!**

_**Llamadas que sonaban más a gritos desesperados de nuestra parte pero ninguna respuesta tras la puerta. Los pocos empleados que descansaban empezaron a salir de sus habitaciones y rodear el cuarto de Mina…**_

- Hay que romperla Artemis!- _le exprese firme- _No podemos esperar más!

- Que está pasando?- _su voz grave se abrió paso entre la gente, haciendo que me girara y les viera… los hermanos Kou…_

**So just give it one more try to a lullaby…**

**And turn this up on the radio…**

**If you can hear me now… **

**I'm reaching out… to let you know that your not alone…**

**And if you can't tell…**

**I'm scared as hell because I can't get you on the telephone…**

**So just close your eyes…**

**Well honey here comes a lullaby…**

**Your very own lullaby…**

_**Trague fuerte para no abalanzarme sobre ellos y golpearlos, Mina me necesitaba cuerda en este momento!**_

- Ella está dentro y no responde- _mi voz sonó quebrada y solo entonces me di cuenta de que lloraba- _rompamos la puerta por favor! Esto no está bien!_-_

_**En menos de lo que pensé me habían apartado de la puerta, mientras Seiya y Taiki se daban de golpes contra ella esperando abrirla. De soslayo pude ver a Yaten con la mirada perdida… pero mi atención fue desviada a la puerta que por fin cedía…**_

**Everybody's hit the bottom…**

**Everybody's been forgotten.**

**When everybody's tired of being alone…**

**Everyone's been abandoned…**

**Left a little empty handed…**

**So if you're out there barely hanging on…**

_**Mi desesperación me hizo entrar sin esperar más…**_

- Mina!- _sin respuesta y vacía su habitación… fue entonces que mis sentidos se enfocaron en un solo lugar __**"el baño!"**_

**Just give it one more try to a lullaby!**

**And turn this up on the radio…**

**If you can hear me now**

**I'm reaching out… to let you know that your not alone…**

**And if you can't tell…**

**I'm scared as hell because I can't get you on the telephone.**

**So just close your eyes…**

- No…-

_**Aquella imagen quedo grabada ha fuego en mi mente… el cuerpo inerte y mojado por su propia sangre…**_

**Well honey here comes a lullaby…**

**Your very own lullaby…**

**Notas de la Autora  
><strong>

**Holas! De nuevo en el ruedo! Con un cap. Un poco intenso para mí, no sé que opinen ustedes, hasta ayer fui capaz de escribir más de dos páginas seguidas y todo gracias a la canción que en esta ocasión puse, LULLABY de Nickelback. Espero que les guste y cualquier pregunta o comentario bienvenido sea  
><strong>

**Astalina : Mil gracias por tú review, fue un incentivo para publicar lo más rápido posible! Ojala sea de tu agrado el cap! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sweet Baby**

_Disclaimer _

_Ninguno de los personajes que dan vida a esta historia me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi, simplemente he decidido entrelazarlos en esta loca historia._

_Como les he comentado desde el principio esta historia nació inspirada de una gran película como lo es __**Dirty Dancing**__ y que algunas escenas les pueden hacer recordarla, pero aparte de esta gran obra me he visto inspirada en este último mes por otra peli, __**3 metros sobre el cielo **__y un shojo manga muy recomendable llamado __**Black Bird, **__dado los créditos y sin más que añadir disfruten la lectura!_

- Despierta Seiya!- _fue el grito de ella…_

_**Soy incapaz de describir lo inútil que me sentí en aquel momento…**_

_**Su cuerpo sumido en aquella bañera era una imagen de lo más tétrica y tal vez el creer que no era real fue lo que no me hizo reaccionar hasta que sentí a Nena zarandearme con fuerza…**_

- Ven! Necesito que ejerzas presión en las heridas para que detengas el flujo de sangre!- _Yaten que no estaba mejor que yo, atendió antes la indicación de Nena… apretamos… apretamos con la vida aquellas muñecas intentando que la sangre parara…- _Taiki sus signos son débiles por la pérdida de sangre, vigila su respiración mientras vuelvo- _la mire con terror ella no podía dejarme solo… no con esto- _iré por mi padre- _añadió, quizá porque noto el miedo reflejado en mi rostro… - _Llama a una ambulancia rápido!- _le vi indicar eso ultimo a Artemis antes de perderse en la salida…_

_**La vida de Mina pendía de un hilo… lo sabia…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mi padre no hizo ni una sola pregunta cuando le pedí, casi histérica, que me acompañase al área de servició, mientras con prisa tomaba el maletín que contenía su material médico.<strong>_

_**La gente se abarrotaba ya en torno a la habitación cuando llegamos, pero eso no robo nuestra atención, ingresamos con prisa al baño y fue hasta entonces que percibí el rostro de mi padre desencajarse ante el cuadro que se presentaba ante él, más sin demora procedió a verificar las heridas de las muñecas mientras los Kou seguían ejerciendo presión en estas…**_

- Dame gasas y vendas Nena- _ese era el médico, no mi padre- _Mantén la presión mientras la vendo- _se dirigió ahora a Seiya que se limito a asentir ante la orden de mi padre – _quien es el responsable por ella?- _papá pregunto agrio sin mirar a nadie…_

-Yo señor – _seguro y sin titubear, Seiya afirmó atribuyéndose una culpa que no le correspondía…_

- Ha llegado la ambulancia_!-_

_**Artemis entro corriendo dando el aviso y tras él los paramédicos quienes pidieron nuestro retito para poder preparar a Mina.**_

- Gracias doctor Tsukino- _Seiya se acerco a mi padre pero este de inmediato lo evadió…_

- Vamos Nena- _fue una orden no una petición…_

- Pero papá teng- _no podía irme… tenía que estar con Mina_

- He dicho vamos- _sus pasos lo alejaron del grupo y yo estaba dispuesta a enfrentarle por vez primera…_

- Ve con él- _su voz fue un susurro quebrado que hizo que mi pecho doliera- _te avisare de su estado…-

- Gracias…- _empecé a caminar lejos de él pero un deseo imperante me hizo volver- _Seiya!- _sus brazos me sujetaron fuerte mientras los míos se enredaban en su cuello…_- cuida de ella… por favor…- _su calor me envolvió, mientras nos aferrábamos uno al otro en aquel abrazo…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Silencio… el silencio de la cabaña me mataba… <strong>_

_**Me revolví en el cobertor una vez más, pero era imposible conciliar el sueño, había sido imposible en la noche y era imposible ahora cuando ya la mañana era presente… una mañana gris y fría… extraña para la temporada de verano pero propicia para la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. **_

_**Otra vuelta y mi paciencia término, me arrastre literalmente por la cabaña vacía, mis padres y mi hermana habían desaparecido más temprano quien sabe a dónde, pero aquello no me inquietaba, en estos momentos mi cabeza solo era rondada por una persona… Mina… y… miento… también estaba él…**_

_**Un café… dos cafés… y en la tercera taza supe que no podía continuar ahí sentada, necesitaba saber de ellos... Cambie la pijama por unos pants cortos, un sweater manga larga y las botas para la lluvia, no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar pero no toleraba estar un minuto más encerrada. Decidida tome rumbo hacia la casa mayor pero mi atención fue robada por el mensaje que acababa de llegar a mi celular.**_

"_**te espero fuera del club, a un costado de la carretera"**_

- Mina?...- _El mensaje provenía de su celular…_

_**Literalmente volé hasta la entrada pero mis pies se detuvieron en seco en cuanto divise aquella motocicleta y al dueño de la misma…**_

- Hola…- _entrecortado y taciturno fue su saludo… estaba tan gris como el día…_

- Hola extraño- _sonreí levemente tratando de suavizar el ambiente- _No esperaba verte, el mensaje me llego desde el celular de Mina-

- Sí…- _movió su mano mostrándome el aparato- _me lo he quedado desde anoche…

- Como esta? – _fui directa con mi pregunta… no deseaba más rodeos… los nervios me mataban_

- Sube-

- Qué?- _Le mire confundida…_

- Sube…- _le vi montar si problemas extendiéndome uno de sus cascos._

- No, dime primero como esta ella?- _su mirada cansada se clavo en mí y me reprendí internamente por ser tan terca._

- Solo por hoy… no peleas si?- _una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios…_

- No corras- _le dije poniéndome el casco y acomodándome junto a él en la moto- _La velocidad y yo no nos llevamos- _me aferre a él como un naufrago a un salvavidas… y eso que aún no arrancaba…_

- Espera espera niña- _desenvolvió mis brazos que apresaban con fuerza su cuerpo- _así solo lograras tirarnos de la moto- _levantando su chaqueta volviendo a enredar mis brazos entorno a él…- _así está mejor…- _imagine que sonreía… no pude verlo pero sé que sonreía…- _agárrate fuerte- _más demoro él en decirlo que yo en volver a aferrarme a su cuerpo como si mi vida dependiera de ello…_

_**Llevábamos más de una hora en carretera cuando al fin deduje que él no me llevaba con Mina. Atrás iban quedando los parajes de montañas dando paso a la vista lejana del mar… "a donde me llevas Kou?" era mi duda pero aquel pensamiento quedo mermado ante el sentimiento que me embargaba al tenerlo tan cerca, el poder sentir su piel cálida bajo la yema de mis dedos, así estuviera la tela de su sweater de por medio, yo podía sentir los músculos de su abdomen tensados pajo mis manos "lo estaré apretando mucho?", afloje un tanto mi agarre temiendo que mi pensamiento fuera cierto y lo estuviera asfixiando pero en cuanto mis brazos aflojaron un tanto, la mano de Seiya los atrajo de nuevo a él, presionándolos con firmeza a su torso… sonreí… me sentía una tonta… tan feliz en ese momento… tan egoísta en ese momento… **_

_**En poco más de hora y media nos adentramos en un pueblo costero muy pintoresco, Seiya fue disminuyendo la velocidad a medida que las calles se fueron haciendo más angostas, tanto que parecían más veredas que calles. Aparcamos cerca de un mirador que prestaba la vista más hermosa del mar…**_

- Te molesta si comemos? No he probado nada desde ayer…**-**

- Claro que no…- _negué efusivamente con mi cabeza, como lo hacía cuando era niña- _con razón tienes esa cara…

- Qué? No luzco guapo con ojeras?- _un puchero adorable se formo en su rostro haciéndome reír ante su ocurrencia…_

- Vamos a comer Kou, ya estás hablando incoherencias!- _me gire para iniciar la caminata a no sé donde cuando sentí su mano deslizarse entre la mía tomándola…_

- Hace frio…- _le mire confundida pero el solo sonrió y desvió su mirada de la mía encaminándonos vereda abajo… tomados de la mano…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Solo esto necesitaba… su calidez… su sonrisa tenue mientras bajábamos por aquella vereda que había recorrido tantas veces en soledad… Ella en silencio me seguía, mientras yo la guiaba hasta el establecimiento al final de la callejuela. El tilintear de las campanillas nos dio la bienvenida al pequeño café, las pocas personas en el lugar nos miraron con interés por breves segundos mientras nos instalábamos en una mesa junto a la ventana…<strong>_

- Nos miraban como bichos raros-

- Somos raros bombón…- _sonreí ante el puchero de desacuerdo que ella hizo..._

- SEIYA!- _un grito se escucho desde el mostrador y sonreí al ver a la entusiasta chiquilla dirigirse saltando asía mí…- _SEIYA MALAGRADECIDO KOU!- _la chica se me tiro encima en cuanto estuve de pie para recibirla- _Como puedes venir a la cafetería y ni siquiera hacer sentir tú presencia!- _me miró con ofensa fingida pintada en sus bonitos ojos amatistas…_

- No me regañes Hotaru! Hace casi un año que no te veo! – _la baje de mis brazos mientras se arreglaba su coqueto traje de mesera…_

- Y como no! Ya ha pasado casi un mes de que saliste de tú cárcel y no te habías dado ni una vuelta por aquí!- _reí ante su pataleta… -_ Ups lo siento…- _la vi hacer una sutil reverencia y note entonces que se dirigía a bombón…_

- Pierde cuidado…- _sonrió ella y sus ojos se desviaron hacia el ventanal…_

- Idiota- _golpeándome con el codo me reprendió- _porque no me dijiste que estabas acompañado- _susurro- _qué vergüenza!_  
><em>

- Tranquila niña…- _le palmee con cariño la cabeza- _ven! – _la tome del brazo y la acerque hasta la mesa…- _Bombón?- _ella giro su rostro una vez más hacia nosotros- _te presento a la pequeña Hotaru…, Hotaru ella es la dulce bombón!-

- Bombón?-

- No le hagas caso al tonto! Me llamo Serena, pero todos me dicen Nena-

- Por eso le llamo bombón, yo no soy "todos"-

- Claro que no Kou, tú eres "el mocoso engreído"- _la risa cantarina de Hotaru se hizo escuchar…_

- Esta chica me agrada Seiya!-

- Ya, ya Hotaru mejor ve y aliméntame!-

- Lo mismo de siempre?-

- Doble de todo! No comeré solo verdad bombón?-

- Café solo para mi, gracias…

- No me ignores!-_suplique con dramatismo…_

- Esta chica cada vez me cae mejor!- _Hotaru se perdió tras el mostrador riendo sin parar…_

_**Tome asiento una vez más frente a ella y la vi perder la vista una vez más en el ventanal… su rostro grácil se había tornado serio y la tensión que emano de su cuerpo me inquieto por un momento… estaría enojada?...**_

- Bombón…-_le llame queriendo diluir aquel ambiente que la alejaba de mí…_

- Debes hablarme ya…- _su mirada se clavo ahora en mi… aquel cielo me cuestionaba…- _quiero saber de ella… dime como esta?

- De eso…- _titubee mientras mi mente era inundada de todo el desasosiego e impotencia que había vivido por la noche…_

- Sí… de eso-

- Ella… está bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Requirió de una transfusión por que había perdido una cantidad considerable de sangre…- _baje mi rostro estrujando entre mis manos la servilleta…- _y ella…

- Perdió el bebe…- _no fue un cuestionamiento… fue una afirmación…_

- Como…?- _la pregunta sonó estúpida pero necesaria…_

- Olvidas que soy la hija del "doctor"?… su condición era clara para mi, esperaba que eso no sucediera pero debido al estado, sabía que era probable que el bebe no soportara el shock…_ - la mire apreciando lo apacible que lucía su rostro pero en el fondo sabia que aquello la tenía en igual estado de negación que yo…- _ella lo sabe?

- No… los doctores le administraron sedantes y seguía dormida aún cuando salí del hospital…-

- La has dejado sola? Sabes lo que sentirá cuando una enfermera le informe y no estemos ahí para ayudarla a asimilarlo!- _se puso en pie de seco dispuesta a marcharse, pero antes de que diese siquiera un paso la ataje por el brazo._

- No está sola… Yaten…esta con ella…-

- Y eso debería tranquilizarme? Quiero que me lleves ya mismo al hospital!- _trato de soltarse de mi agarre pero la sostuve firme sin llegar a causarle daño…_

- Hay que dejarlos arreglar la situación a ellos… crees que no quisiera estar en estos momentos junto a ella? Pero comprendo que debo dejarles su espacio! Ellos deben tratar de reparar el daño que se ha hecho mutuamente… entiéndelo… estorbaríamos…- _lentamente fui soltando su brazo… a pesar de todo, aquella pequeña disputa me dio la oportunidad de tocarla… de sentir su piel cálida y suave bajo mis dedos…_

_**Tomo asiento una vez más frente a mí y el silencio se hizo un puesto en la mesa… su mirada se perdió de nueva cuenta en el ventanal y la mía estaba perdida en ella… en los rebeldes mechones dorados que caían enmarcando su rostro, en sus mejillas tintadas de un leve rosa… y entonces un deseo… un intenso deseo de arrastrar mis labios por aquellas mejillas y probar su dulzura… porque dentro de mi sabia que debían ser dulces al igual que sus labios… toda ella debía ser un manjar dulce…**_

- KOU!- _un grito me trajo de nuevo al plano real mientras veía una mano moverse de arriba abajo frente a mí__**… **__Hotaru…__** - **_Por un momento pensé que necesitarías un babero!-_ sentí arder mi cara y bufando le reste importancia a su comentario, pero aquello no me hizo escapar por completo de unos celestes que me inspeccionaban con curiosidad…- _Hot cakes bañados en miel, huevos revueltos, pan tostado con mermelada, dos vasos de jugo de frutas y un café! Esta vez te sacare todo lo que traigas encima Kou!- _río triunfadora al terminar de poner nuestra orden en la mesa._

- Ve a atender las otras mesas mocosa!- _enseñándome la lengua se alejo de nosotros- _Y no esperes propina!- _otra sonora carcajada retumbo en el local, hasta que la vi perderse una vez más tras el mostrador, volví mi vista a la rubia frente a mi pero aquella escena me dejo colgado…- _Bombón…?- _sentí una de mis cejas tensarse… aquella… aquella pequeña tramposa!_

- Q-ue?- _la mitad de un hot cake despareció por completo de su plato-_Di-jiste qu-e e-ra pa-ra los dos!- _la vi agarrar dos tostadas de mi plato y colocarlas en el de ella! Sus tostadas ya no estaban!- _Y no me mires así!- _yo seguía en shock sin creer lo que esa pequeña criatura podía devorar! No pude contener más la risa!- _No te burles malcriado!- _inflando sus mejillas me miro indignada pero aquello me hizo reír con más ganas!- _sigue riendo Kou! Así tengo más chance de comerme lo tuyo!- _aquellas palabras fueron como un rayo atravesándome…_

- Te comerías todo lo mío bombón…_?- sus mejillas se colorearon al instante y sentí la imperiosa necesidad de comérmela yo a ella…_

- Eres un pervertido Kou!- _reí ante su vergüenza mientras ella se hundía en sus silla con la taza de café en sus manos…_

- Has sido tú la que lo ha sugerido…- _silencio una vez más… pero este era reconfortante... mientras comía lo que ella había dejado, la miraba y ella de tanto en tanto me regalaba una mirada a mi… aquello me embobaba… quien dijo que los hombres no podíamos embobarnos?..._

_**Terminando de comer Hotaru hizo acto de presencia una vez más y con cuenta en mano se dispuso a cumplir su promesa…**_

- Y también me debes la propina de hace un año! Y si le sumamos los interese…-

- Ya cálmate niña! Con esto tienes?- _le extendí un billete que ella ojeo dudosa…_

- Me conformare-

- Estafadora- _ella sonrió triunfante de par en par- _Y dime ahora donde esta tú hermano?

- Haruka?

- A caso tienes otro?- _le señale con ironía_

- Ni de chiste- _cerro los ojos con una expresión de asco en la cara_

- Tan malo es?- _fue Nena la que intervino ahora en la conversación…_

- Malo? No tienes ni idea Nena! Es un cochino y sucio pervertido!- _el rostro de la Nena se contrajo con sorpresa haciendo que sus labios formaran una perfecta O…- _Solo hoy en la mañana lo encontré haciéndolo con su novia en la cocina! Iuckkkkkkk puedes creerlo? Menos mal que ella lo tenía dentro porque si no-

- Ya ya ya niñita mejor bájale a lo grafico! – _le había tapado la boca con mi mano para que no siguiera describiéndonos la vida sexual de mi amigo…_

- Qué?- _aparto mi mano de su rostro- _ peor sería que le hubiese visto el miembro a mi hermano! Habría sido un total trauma!- _los pocos clientes que habían en el local carraspeaban incómodos por la conversación que manteníamos.- _tiene suerte que fui yo la que entro a la cocina y no mamá! Lo corrí de una y esta es la hora que no aparece el vago ese!-

- Les pido un permiso…- _Nena abandono su lugar con la cara hecha un tomate mientas yo reía por lo bajo…_

- Qué? Se incomodo? Rayos! Es virgen!-

- Ya calla esa boquita tuya Hotaru!- _mientras trataba de atajar a la pequeña le hacía cosquillas para que dejara las sandeces para después pero aquello ultimo quedo dando vueltas en mi cabeza… __**"Virgen?"**_

_**Pasado un rato me despedí de aquella pequeña revoltosa y fui en busca de la "desaparecida" pero el rastreo no fue dificultoso ya que solo salir del local, le halle recostada en la pared a un lado de la puerta…**_

- Te ha asustado Hotaru?- _sonreí con gracia al notar que aun conservaba algo de sonrojo…_

- Es una chica muy suelta en algunos asuntos no?- _emprendió camino por una de las calles laterales al café y me dispuse a seguirla…_

- Se ha criado mayormente entre hombres, hasta los 14 parecía más un chico que una chica y luego las hormonas se desbordaron y sufrió una metamorfosis!-

- Fuiste su primera vez?- _aquella pregunta me noqueo…ella se giro al percatarse que caminaba sola- _Ha sido solo una pregunta Kou!- _sonrió- _No es que me interese tú vida sexual- _se giro tranquila y continuó su caminar_…

- No- _tuve que correr un tanto para alcanzarla nuevamente…_

- Qué?-

- No me he acostado con Hotaru… estaría muerto con solo pensarlo! Haruka se hubiese encargado de eso!-

- Lo que quiere decir que no te has acostado con ella por falta de querer si no por miedo a su hermano…- _aquella sonrisa volvió a aparecer en sus labios… una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca…_

- No te negare que es hermosa… pero no me gusta, la quiero como una hermana…- _le mire pero ella había corrido dejándome atrás…_

- El mar!-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mis botas yacían ya en la arena mientras mis pies disfrutaban del agua templada de la playa… El día se mantenía nublado, lo que indicaba que en algún momento del día se desataría la tormenta…una nueva oleada me hizo tambalear pero de inmediato sentí un soporte a mi espalda…<strong>_ _**sus manos me tomaban por los hombros mientras**__**me acercaba más a su pecho**__… __**escalofrío…**__**intenso e infinitamente placentero… sé que, si mi neuronas no estuvieran donde tienen que estar me recostaría a su pecho y disfrutaría plenamente del calo de su cuerpo**__**pero mi lado cuerdo se impone y disimuladamente me deshago de su amarre...**_

- Dime algo Kou…- _le sonreí dando vueltas en el agua…_

- Qué cosa? –

- Lo que sea… dime algo de ti…- _me aleje de la orilla tomando asiento en la arena seca- _es así como se "hacen" amigos… se cuentan cosas, tú sabes…- _le vi reír tal vez por mi ocurrencia…_

- Bueno…- _camino a paso lento hasta llegar a mi lado…-_ perdí la virginidad a los doce sabes?-_el volvió a reír mientras yo le golpeaba por pervertido!_

- No seas majadero Kou!- _me detuve y volví mi vista al mar…__silencio… las olas golpeaban la orilla tempestuosas… y más silencio…_

- Mi madre murió hace dos años…- _algo dentro de mí se encogió, volví mi mirada hacia él pero su rostro apacible se perdía en el inmenso mar…- _Cáncer de seno…- _sentía dolor y quería consolarle pero las palabras no salían…-_ Un día estaba preparándome waffles y al otro batallaba con la quimioterapia- _sus zafiros se fijaron en mí- _Le gustaba venir hasta aquí cada verano- _sonrió con nostalgia- _amaba este pueblo…-_ su mano fue hasta mi cabeza y despeino mis cabellos- _tranquila bombón… no tienes que decir nada, solo quería compartir esto contigo… aunque no precisamente para que seas mi "amiga"-

- Gracias…- _fue todo lo que salió de mi boca…pero era lo más sincero que podía decirle en aquel momento_

- Ya deja esa cara! Pregúntame algo mejor!- _su sonrisa me animo…_

- A que se refería Hotaru con la "cárcel"?-

- El internado donde paso casi todo el año, mejor conocido como La Penitenciaria donde mi padre opto por mandarme cuando según él me descarrile-

- Un internado enserio? Creí que eso de las represiones ya no existían!-

- Pues no conoces a mi padre… pero este será mi último año y luego la libertad!- _estiro los brazos al cielo enfatizando aquella frase…_

- Y que quieres hacer después?-

- Cantar… - _no podía hablar enserio… aquella no era una carrera…- _No me mires así bombón- _toco la punta de mi nariz con su dedo- _Triunfare… se que lo hare… aunque nadie crea en mi…

- Admiro tus ideales y tú firmeza para cumplirlos, no cualquiera los tiene…

- Y tú? Que harás al terminar tú ultimo año?-

- Yo…-_duda, confusión, miedo- _pues… creo que iré a la universidad…

- Creí que cambiarias al mundo… - _decepción?- _no es eso lo que querías?

- Quiero! Y lo hare de una u otra forma!-

- Eso es! Ahí está mi bombón!- _atrapo mis mejillas entre sus manos apretándolas… pero lo que quedo colgado en mi mente fue el MI…_

- Tonto Kou...- _me puse en pie y fui de nuevo al agua…_

- Te ha gustado?

- Mucho…- _reí como niña pequeña…_- papá solía llevarnos de fin de semana a una playa, no logro recordar cual porque estaba muy pequeña pero lo que sí recuerdo es el faro…

- Como aquel?- _señalo a lo lejos algo que me pareció una mancha pero al enfocar mi vista pude distinguir un viejo faro…_

- Si… - _quede absorta ante la imagen…- _se parece mucho al que recuerdo…- _volví mi vista a él- _soñaba con vivir en el faro y desde ahí guiar a los marineros igual que una Sailor…- _reí ante mi ocurrencia de pequeña- _Tonto no?

- Yo soñaba con ser marinero…- _sonrió…_

- Mientes- _le refute dudosa…_

- Mi madre amaba el mar y me enseño a amarlo también…- _de nueva cuenta recordó a su madre opacando su ánimo… sin pensarlo patee el agua asía él… quería verlo sonreír…_

- Oye! – _los jeans oscuros estaban mojados…_

- No amas el mar?- _reí una vez más arrojándole agua_

- Así que la niña quiere jugar! – _una sonrisa torcida se formo en sus labios y en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo me vi sujeta de sus brazos…_

- No no Seiya no me sueltes!

- Tú querías jugar no?- _una carcajada salió de su pecho y aquel sonido me hizo sentir plena…_

- No así!- _reí dentro de sus brazos mientras él nos adentraba más al mar…_

- Nunca especificaste!

- Seiya Noooooooooooooooooo- _nos sumergimos a la par en el mar picado… por un momento el miedo me invadió pero en cuanto sentí sus brazos rodeándome aún me tranquilice mientras el torbellino de agua, emoción y risa contenida me hacían perder oxigeno de manera presurosa…- _ahhhhhhhhhhh – _el aire frio me pego fuerte cuando emergimos pero la sal me impedía abrir los ojos…sentí una vez más sus brazos alzarme y espere la siguiente zambullida pero esta nunca llego…- _pero qué?- _mi mirada choco con la zafiro cuando percibí su cercanía y la posición en la nos encontrábamos…- _muévete Kou! Me aplastas!- _mi cuerpo se removió bajo el de él y aquella mirada traviesa que me brindaba se intensifico…_

- Querías jugar no?- _su voz fue un susurro profundo que alerto a todos mis sentidos… su rostro se acerco al mío y asustada cerré mis ojos… mi respiración agitada, mi cuerpo envuelto en una calidez que no era normal pero todo aquello quedo reducido a trisas cuando sentí su lengua pasearse por mi mejilla… suave… tibia… aquel calor inexplicable exploto con más intensidad a medida que su lengua seguía su recorrido y en un acto involuntario me aferre a él dejando que mis labios soltaran un leve gemido…un gemido?... abrí mis ojos de golpe encontrándome con la mirada radiante de él- _Eso… eso que hiciste pequeña…- _le vi entre confundida y horrorizada, pero la imagen de él mojado y con la ropa como segunda piel me aturdieron… me estaba volviendo una pervertida…- _Bruja…- _mi pecho se contrajo y las luces titilaron a mi alrededor mientras su boca tomaba la mía en una caricia demandante y dulce… su cuerpo se apretó deliciosamente al mío haciéndome jadear dentro de su boca… era mortal… podía morir en aquel instante y nada me importaría más que sentirlo así…húmedo y caliente… apretándome a él hasta perder la conciencia mientras conocía la textura de su lengua y el sabor de su saliva… Lento y tortuoso fue su alejamiento y mientras mis ojos trataban de enfocarse en la realidad fui consciente que zonas de mi cuerpo estaban más mojadas que otras… en qué clase de mounstro me había convertido?- _Sin golpes esta vez…? - _lamio con lentitud mi labio inferior…- _Eres tan condenadamente dulce…- _lo chupo con intensidad y yo solo quería que chupara más de mí que solo mis labios… que era todo esto? Hormonas? Físico o Química?_

-**_ Medicina alternativa tú saliva en mi saliva… es Física o Química…?_ **– _tararee aun sumergida en aquella nube…_

- Importa?- _su sonrisa torcida, su pelo mojado y el leve sonrojo de su cara… tenía que alejarme de este hombre! Sin mucha delicadeza lo empuje y me puse en pie alejándome de él lo más que pude…confusión, pude verla clara e inclemente en su rostro pero sin importar que, yo debía alejarme de él o terminaría sucumbiendo a mis hormonas… porque eran mis hormonas no?_

**Ni me escondo ni me atrevo!**

**Ni me escapo ni te espero!**

**Hago todo lo que puedo pa' que estemos juntos!**

_Su voz se impuso ante mis pensamientos… su mirada retadora intentaba arrasar con mis dudas…_

**Cada vez me importan menos**

**Los que piensan que no es bueno!**

**Que haga todo lo que puedo pa' que estemos juntos**!

**Medicina alternativa…**

**Tu saliva en mi saliva!**

**Es física o química?**

_Era su manera de renegar… su manera de protestar… pues yo también podía hacerlo!_

_**Ni me miras ni te quiero!**_

_**Ni te escucho ni te creo!**_

_**Pero siento que me muero cuando os veo juntos!**_

_Claro… eso me mataba… verle hacer lo mismo con otras chicas!_

_**Cada vez me importas menos!**_

_**O eso digo cuando debo…**_

_**O que sienta que me muero cuando os veo juntos**__**!**_

_Había muchas más como Kakyu… lo sabia… y no estaba dispuesta a pertenecer a su harem…_

_**Medicina alternativa…**_

_**Tu saliva en mi saliva!**_

_**Es física o química?**_

_Yo reaccionaba ante él eso era obvio pero era solo mi cuerpo… era solo físico nada más…_

**La mitad de lo que hemos vivido…**

**Hace más ruido… que el ruido de un cañón!**

**Y un corazón de hielo herido… se ha derretido en su colchón…**

_Mi mano ahora descansaba en su pecho… sintiendo su palpitar… Cuando se había acercado a mi?_

**La mitad de lo que hemos vivido…**

**Hace más ruido… que el ruido de un cañón!**

_Es cierto… habíamos vivido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo de conocernos… todo había sido una montaña rusa desde que nos topamos y aunque quisiera negarlo, cada una de las cosas que habíamos compartido calaron en mi…_

**Y un corazón de hielo herido… se ha derretido en su colchón…**

_Calidez… palpitar… aquel pedazo de motor que lo mantenía vivo y que científicamente no tenía nada que ver con los sentimientos me tenia absorta con su palpitar…_

_**- Medicina alternativa… tu saliva en mi saliva… es física o química**_?- _en aquella milésima de segundo no me importo de que iba esto… me deslice por su cuerpo como si me perteneciera tomando de su boca mi medicina alternativa…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ella… ella me tenia de cabeza… tonto… loco… débil… Rayos! Me temblaban las piernas cuando la sentí retorcer la remera en mi pecho y me descontrole tomándola de la cintura y presionándola contra mi… otro jadeo… más de su suave lengua y de su dulce saliva… maldito aire… no quiero… no quiero respirar ahora… solo quiero besarla…<strong>_

- Llévame al faro…- _susurro cuando nos separamos…yo solo sonreí… ella estaba roja como un tomate y un ligero brillo adornaba sus ojos... jamás vi algo más hermoso que aquello… y si tal vez suene cursi pero es que ya había perdido toda esperanza de encontrar una persona tan autentica como ella… _- Te has quedado colgado?-

- De ti…- _mis manos acariciaron su rostro… no podía estar lejos de ella… ya no…_

- Tonto…- _se separo de mi como si mi caricia le molestase…- _eres bueno con las palabrerías sabes…

- Que dices?

- Que no tienes que decirme cosas dulzonas como a otras…

- Estas equivocada-

- Eso no ayuda… solo háblame como lo harías con cualquier "amigo"-

- Yo no suelo besar a mis "amigos"-

- Gracias a Kami porque con lo promiscuo que eres- _rió… pero yo no halle la gracias en aquello_

- Crees que todo ha sido una burla no es cierto?- _me sentí herido-_

- Sería una tonta si no…- _se alejo de mi chapoteando un tanto en el agua…_ - no podría permitirme ilusionarme contigo Kou… con cualquiera menos contigo…- _me desencajo… - _tú eres un playboy- _sus celestes se clavaron en mi…y una mueca que asemejaba sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios- _alguien que debe tener una lista larga de chicas con las que se ha acostado y para el cual yo no sería más que otra en la lista…- _pude ver su lucha interna a través de aquellas lagunas celestes y quise gritarle que No! que las cosas no eran así… pero me sentía impotente… mi pasado me sacaba la cuenta…_- me gustas Kou… - _mi corazón pego fuerte contra mi pecho- _pero yo nunca podría enamorarme de alguien como tú…- _y no latió más…_

**Notas de la Autora**

**Los acerco… los alejo… =) soy mala xD ajjajajjajajja pero es que me gustan las cosas complicadas ¬¬ espero no estresarlas con este tira y jala, poco a poco se irán dando las cosas entre estos dos *-* **

**Gracias mil a todas las que se toman un time para darle una leída a esta loca historia y solo espero que la disfruten…**

**La canción es FISICA O QUIMICA del grupo LOS DESPISTAOS! Letra en negrita normal: Seiya ; Letra en negrita cursiva: Serena...**


End file.
